Sugar
by PurpleAi
Summary: Jace & Clary have been best friends for many years and nothing more. But one small act can set a chain of events to change that. Follow them as they try to bridge the gap between friendship, lust and a somewhat unique love. What secrets are they hiding from each other and will they just end up being friends ... Or something more?
1. Chapter 1

**New story. This could just stay as one chapter or a one shot it all depends on the feedback I get. I can definitely progress this into a chaptered story. Let me know what you think in the review box.**

Clary and Jace sat in a darkened room with only one source of light illuminating their faces. It might seem strange when you put it like that but this was their Saturday night ritual after all.

Sitting in a darkened room with all the curtains drawn all light sources extinguished and watching DVDs.

They were currently watching a romance movie and the love scene being displayed before them was making Clary shift uncomfortably in her seat.

They were pretty much in complete darkness but Jace could still sense Clary fidgeting in the dark. He hit pause on the movie and turned towards her.

"What's wrong?" He asked simply.

"Nothing. Why did you pause the movie?" She asked with an air of nonchalance.

"Because you're emanating uncomfortableness... It's ruining the atmosphere." He said rolling his eyes. Not that she could see that but she could hear it in his voice.

"I'm fine, Jace," she said sighing, "just put the movie back on."

"Do you want to pick another movie." He asked after a short pause.

"No why would I want to do that?" She asked feigning confusion.

"Because clearly love scenes make you uncomfortable. Don't deny it... I'm on to you Fray." He said chuckling.

"Don't laugh at me," she huffed, "they don't really make me uncomfortable ... I mean it's just..."

"Just what...?" Jace said yawning and sinking further into the sofa.

"It's hard to watch scenes like these without wondering what it would be like." She said in a small voice.

Jace sat up with a start suddenly very alert and no longer feeling sleepy at all.

"What it would be like?" He asked in an interested voice, "Sex?"

Clary buried her face in her hands, "Jace come on, don't make me say it..." She said in a muffled voice through her hands.

"Hey, you're the one who said it not me." He said snickering.

"You know what I mean, kissing, being in a relationship with someone... You know that I haven't done ANY of that..." She said quickly before she lost the nerve to finish her sentence, "what I don't know is why you feel like the need to make me say it out loud." She finishes off quietly.

"Come on Clarissa, I'm just teasing." He said in a soothing voice wrapping his arm around her in and pulling her into a one armed hug," so what if you've never been kissed or been in a relationship. You're only 14 you have plenty of time." He says as he releases her.

"I know it's just..." She starts.

"It's hard having an insanely attractive, 16 year old best friend, who is better than you in every way and form. And has kissed many girls and enjoys many dalliances with young ladies of questionable honour." He says cutting her off with a matter of fact tone.

"You're such an ass Jace," Clary says clearly upset by his words, "I can't believe you sometimes."

"Come on Clare, you need to lighten up." He says in a bored tone.

"Easy for you to say... You ass." She says under her breathe.

"What was that?" Jace asks in a mocking tone, "did you say you like staring at my ass?"

"For goodness..." Clary starts but she is cut off by a pair of lips on hers. She yelps in shock and tried to pull away but Jace has a firm grip on both sides of her face.

He trails one hand to the back of her neck pulling her in closer while the other rests against her cheek as he deepens the kiss.

He is persistent if nothing else and Clary finally starts kissing him back. He trails his tongue along her bottom lip causing her to moan into his mouth. He nibbles at her lower lip and slips his tongue into her mouth.

As he kisses her urgently the need for oxygen finally catches up with them both and he pulls away breathing hard. He rests his forehead against hers while they regain their breathe.

He pulls away and she suddenly feels the loss of the warmth his body was providing hers. She's glad it's dark because she can feel the burning blush spreading across her face. Her heart is hammering away in her chest like a jackhammer.

"Okay, now that you have been thoroughly kissed, can we get back to this movie... Or do you need some practice with some of the other aspects of this scene." He asks in an amused tone.

"Jace!" She cries out in an embarrassed tone.

"I'll take that as a no." He simply states in a tone of absolute seriousness, "but never fear Clarissa if you ever change your mind I am here to offer you any sexual guidance you need."

She knows he is teasing so she tries to whack him over the head but misses on account of the darkness.

He chuckles and presses play again. He scoots closer to her and wraps an arm around her despite her attempts to swat him away.

The sound and light fills the room again and she leans back to carry on watching the movie.

She can't help but wonder why he kissed her. But it is Jace after all and he is impulsive and reckless if nothing else. She does admit to herself very reluctantly that it felt quite nice to be kissed for the first time even if it wasn't how she expected it.

So she pushes the thoughts out of her mind and focuses on the characters on the screen in front of her.

They don't bring up the kiss again for the rest of the evening but carry on as if nothing happened. Eventually they fall asleep in ones another's arms on the sofa just as usual.

Thanks for reading... Don't forget to review x


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so I caved and decided to update this chapter earlier than intended.**

** I got a nice few reviewers asking me to continue. So I had to oblige. Going forward I will be updating at weekends only.**

**Please check out my other fic 'Kiss Kiss' and drop a review on that too.**

**I hope you like it.**

_**Chapter 2**_

_**6 months later**_

Clary Fray can't really blame anyone but herself for her current predicament. So here she is sitting in the darkness in the guest bedroom. The sound of the party going on downstairs is making her want to get out of her hiding spot and join in.

She knows better though so she starts thinking over her to do list for the next day to pass time.

1\. Wake up  
2\. Shower  
3\. Wash hair  
4\. Dry hair

She is suddenly brought out of her thoughts by the door of the room opening and two bodies shuffling in to join her in the darkness. She covers her mouth with her hand to stop any involuntary noises leaving her mouth.

"This room is free... Do you want to leave the light off?" A female voice asks.

"Whatever you like Princess." Replies a male voice seductively that Clary instantly recognises as her best friend Jace Wayland.

"Leave it off... I know your body well enough..." The female voice replies in an equally seductive tone.

At that Clary let's out an involuntary giggle.

"What was that?" Jace asks in a confused tone.

"Someone's in here!" The female voice says in a panicked tone.

The light comes on blinding Clary and she covers her eyes groaning.

"Clary... What the hell?" Jace asks standing in front of her.

"You guys came into my hiding place." Clary says in a super serious tone.

"This is your house ... Why are you hiding in your own house?" Jace asks in a perturbed tone.

Suddenly a hand is pulling her up.

"Get out... Come on we need this room." The female voice orders.

She looks up and sees Seelie Queen standing right in front of her. Still clutching her arm and guiding her towards the door.

"Ow get off me you bitch!" Clary growls yanking her arm away.

"Calm down, Seelie," Jace says studying Clary from a distance. There's something not quite right about her.

"You better be careful Jace you might catch something from her." Clary says laughing at her own words.

"You stupid bitch!" Seelie rages, "get out this instant." She lunges towards Clary but Jace gets there just in time to hold her back.

"Stop it!" He growls at them both.

"I mean you might be the one catching something from him, you should be careful too." She whispers to Seelie but she isn't quite whispering it's out loud.

"Are you going to let her talk about me like that, Jace?" She demands furiously.

Clary bursts into a fit of giggles and says, "Jace are you going to let her talk to ME like that?" Mocking Seelie.

"You're drunk." Jace states as it finally clicks.

"Duh, Wayland!" Clary says in an exasperated tone, "why else would I be hiding in my own home."

"Seelie, I think you better go." Jace sighs guiding her towards the door.

"You're picking her over me?" Seelie cries out as he's pushing her out the door, "you bastard, you'll never touch my ass again."

He closes it behind him and sighs leaning against the door.

"Thanks Clarissa (!)" He huffs sarcastically.

"You're welcome!" She says happily obviously missing the sarcasm in his tone.

"You're so drunk." He says shaking his head as he walks towards her. This isn't like Clary at all.

"Shhhh," she whispers again loudly putting a finger on his lips, "Jon is going to hear you."

"Through solid walls?" Jace asks amused his lips moving against her finger. She giggles and moves it away.

"He has spies everywhere." Clary says leaning right up to his face with wide eyes.

"So you're hiding from Jon?" He asks grinning at her antics.

She nods at him vigorously.

"In the dark in the spare bedroom?" He asks raising an eyebrow.

"It's the only safe place... And Sebastian is out there. He wants to kiss me." Clary tells in a stage whisper as if she's letting him in on top secret information.

"Who told you that?" Jace says smirking at her.

"He did... Well you know we were making out behind the changing rooms last week and he told me he was looking forward to getting me on my own at the party." She tells him conspiratorially.

Jace's eyes widen at this new information. He feels an unfamiliar stab in his chest. He grabs Clary by her arm and asks her, "You've been making out with Verlac? Why would you do that?! He's a creep!"

"Shhh Jace, Jon will hear you..." She says grabbing him by the shoulders shaking him not very successfully because he's too tall so she's just hanging off him by her arms, "I made out with Sebastian because he's hot and he asked me to. I mean it's no big deal it's not like it was my first kiss. That was you!" She says laughing and slapping him on the back.

Jace groans and buries his head in his hands.

"Are you insane Clarissa?" He asks in an exasperated tone, "who else have you been kissing the entire football team too?!"

"No, I'm not insane... Just drunk Jace you know this..." She says confused, "and no not the entire football team... Just Meliorn, Sebastian and some of the football team... But not all of them!" She says proudly.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Jace says clutching his head.

"Don't be sick Jace be awesome instead!" She tells him seriously, "you know I got so freaked out about seeing Sebastian at this party that I decided to have a drink … then I had too much and got drunk instead but now I can't leave this room because if Jon finds out I'm drunk he will kill me!" she says whining.

"What about Sebastian? Don't you need to go find him so he can kiss you." Jace asks bitterly.

"No, Jace don't be silly!" She cries out as if he said the stupidest thing in the world, "I'm not going to kiss Sebastian ... He kisses like a washing machine... Bleuch he needs some lessons, you should give him some!" She announces seriously.

Jace bursts out laughing finally finding humour in the situation. He is somewhat pleased that Clary isn't going to hook up with the asshole also known as Sebastian Verlac.

"We should go downstairs Clary. Jon is just going to come looking for you if you don't." He says finally after mulling over the situation.

"No he'll know I'm drunk, Jace!" She cries out.

"Just stick with me.. If we see him let me do the talking. He'll never know." Jace says smirking at her. Drunk Clary has told him things he would never hear from her sober. He is kind of enjoying it now.

"Are you sure, Jacey?" Clary asks eyeing him suspiciously, "because if he kills me I'll kill you too."

He chuckles and links his arm with hers and says, "Yes I'm sure. All we need to do is walk past him I'll do the talking and hit the dance floor until you sober up."

"Ok Jacey." She says heading towards the door with him.

"Wait.." Jace says suddenly stopping, "I need you to do something for me before we go down." The smirk on his face should alert Clary to potential danger but she is far too wasted to notice.

"Anything for you, Jacey." She says smiling up at him and throws her arms around him.

**What do you think Jace is going to ask her to do?**

**I have the next chapter ready but it needs to be heavily edited. I am not happy with it at all. **

**Please review and I will have another chapter up by the weekend. I am aiming for at least 10 reviews before I update so if I reach that before the weekend I will try to update early.**

**If you need something to keep you going go ahead and read and review my other fic 'Kiss Kiss'.**

**Thanks to all you lovely people who reviewed it really makes me eager to update early.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews, favourites &amp; follows everybody. **

**Here is the next chapter! **

**I will be updating weekly going forward however, I am going to a wedding next week. **

**If I get a good response I will try and get something up by Friday night as next weekend may be a struggle.**

**Sorry had to quickly repost due to some bad editing. **

Jace and Clary make their way through the hallway. Jace is walking ahead holding Clary's hand to guide her through the crowd. Also to stop him losing her. He really never has seen her drunk before and isn't sure what she will do.

As they head down the stairs. They run into Jon straight away.

"Where have you been Clary?" Jon asks her exasperatedly "I've been looking everywhere for you!"

"She's been hiding in her room Jon," Jace quickly says on Clary's behalf flashing his million dollar smile to distract him, "I've finally dragged her out to join the party, we're hitting the dance floor."

"Is this true Clare?" He asks eyeing his sister suspiciously.

She nods at him vigorously.

"Jon, come on I just managed to get her out ... Don't ruin the night for her." Jace says quickly to distract him from Clary's over exuberant movements and before she can open her mouth to reply.

"Okay fine." Jon says sighing, "Just look after her Wayland I heard Verlac is going to try and hook up with her. I'll break his face."

Jace chuckles at that. "Don't worry Jon I'll keep him away from her."

"Thanks Jace." He says slapping him on the back.

It's funny that even though Jon and Jace are both the same age and pretty much have the same group of friends Clary is the glue that ties them to one another. Jace shakes his head looking at the short redhead next to him. He doesn't know what it is about her but he'd do anything for her.

So they continue their descent down to the party and manage to make it the party on the lower floor without attracting too much attention.

"I need a drink Jaceeee." Clary whines as they near the mass of dancing bodies pulling him in the direction of the bar.

"No you've been cut off." He says firmly and yanks her back causing her to trip over he own feet. He has to catch her in his arms to stop her falling over. She giggles and tips her head further back until he pulls her back upright. He sighs in exasperation. This is going to be a long night.

"But Jacey its okay I'm with you now... You won't kiss me so it's ok. I never get drunk this probably isn't going to ever happen again so just this once, Pleaseeeee." She pleads with him with puppy dog eyes.

"Okay fine," he says agreeing quickly, "just this once ... Don't say I never do anything for you." He mainly agrees because he could do with some alcohol too and also because he powerless against her puppy dog stare.

He pulls her to the bar with him and pours them a JD and coke each. She snatches her glass out of his hand and to top it up with whiskey because she knows he intentionally made hers weaker.

"You can't trick me!" she says giggling as she pours some more alcohol into her drink.

He throws his hands up and says, "Fine, whatever, but I am not holding your hair back when you puke."

"Deal!" she says twirling around. He downs his drink and quickly pours himself another one. A double shot of whiskey and downs it too. If Clary gets to have fun why shouldn't he as well. He grabs her hand to stop her twirling on the spot and pulls her to the makeshift dancefloor.

They move in time to the music messing about with stupid dance moves and laughing along the way. She is giggling away as he twirls her around enjoying the ease of the situation. With Clary everything is just so comfortable and relaxed. They know each other inside out and move in perfect harmony. It's nice to be able to just chill out with someone and not worry about trying to impress them or thinking too hard. Time is passing by quickly but they don't show any signs of slowing down.

They're laughing hard and suddenly Clary freezes.

Jace looks at her in confusion but follows the line of her gaze. Sebastian Verlac is coming towards them with a determined look on his face.

"Jace, you need to do something!" She says clutching on to him theatrically and shaking him, "Anything!"

He looks between her and Sebastian and does the only logical thought his intoxicated mind offers up.

He grabs her and pulls her close to him and kisses her. She gasps as he does this but she is very quickly kissing him back. She brings her arms up and wraps them around his neck as they continue to kiss each other in a drunken haze.

It's probably the alcohol but his hands wander down to her ass and he squeezes and then brings them to her hips rubbing at them. Soon they have charted a course to her breasts and he can't seem to control where his hands are going. The alcohol has seriously lowered his inhibitions.

Her own hands are up his shirt stroking his rock hard abs making him moan into her mouth. She moves them to rake down his back and he growls pulling her flush against him. They are grinding up against each other in no time. Until finally the need for air causes them to break apart.

They are both breathing hard and he looks around and sees that Sebastian is nowhere in sight. Without a second glance he takes her by the hand and guides her through the crowd to the bar.

He passes her a bottle of water and she drinks it eagerly. He grabs his his own and drinks until the bottle is empty. He then uses another bottle to pour it over his head. Clary looks at him amused and grabs the bottle and follows suit. They are both soaked through.

He turns as he feels someone burning a hole in his back. It's Sebastian of course. He waves at him grinning, Sebastian glares at him and just walks off.

"Jace I think I need to go to bed." She groans suddenly clutching her head the night finally catching up with her.

"Come on then Fray, I'll join you," He says shaking the droplets of water from his head onto her, "drink this though or you'll be wishing for death tomorrow."

He passes her another bottle of water and she takes it from him rolling her eyes at him. She takes his hand and leads him back up the stairs.

**So let me know your thoughts. I have the next two chapters written and ready to edit. **

**The few after that I'm not really sure what I want to do.**

**Any ideas for the direction you want this story to go in? **

**My other fic 'Kiss Kiss' is slowly coming to an end but I'm hoping I can keep this one going a bit longer.**

**I just posted a mega long chapter on that - do check it out.**

**And as always &amp; review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all your reviews and follows guy. Quite a short chapter but I have planned out the next two chapters which will need some editing. **

**And I have planned the next 7 chapters after that so hold on to your hat's people this ones going to be a ****roller coaster****ride! **

They are both inside her room now. She is standing across the room next to her closet. She has stripped off all her wet clothes which just leaves her in her panties.

She is acutely aware of Jace watching her from across the lamp lit room but it doesn't register as unusual in her clouded mind. He has already stripped off to his boxers and is sitting up in her bed.

She pulls out an oversized tshirt from the shelf in front of her and pulls it on covering her almost naked body.

She gets into bed and lays down next to Jace who drops down next to her switching off the bedside lamp. She has her back to him and they snuggle against each other so that their bodies are aligned.

They fall asleep almost instantaneously.

**\- - - - - - - - - - **

When Clary awakes her head is pounding and the events of last night slowly come flooding back to her.

Jace is already awake on his back staring at the ceiling and she sits up abruptly as her mind fills with the memories of the night before. She gasps bringing her hand up to her mouth. She remembers everything well almost.

"You might want this?" She hears Jace say in an amused tone breaking her out of her memories.

He stays on the bed but pulls a sheet of crumpled up paper from his jeans on the floor.

He passes it to her and she looks at him confused.

She unravels the paper and reads it and immediately turns the colour of a tomato.

"Jace ..." She starts but stops and groans inwardly.

Jace chuckles, "So just keep a hold of that for the next time you think about getting that drunk because apparently I can get you to anything I want you to."

The piece of paper is like a childish legal document. The kind your parents made you sign to make you eat your green vegetables when you're four. She vaguely remembers him asking her to do this and her agreeing to do anything he asked.

It is in her own handwriting:

_I Clarissa Fray hereby agree to the following:_

_\- I must never to get this drunk again_  
_\- I must never make out with Sebastian Verlac ever again behind the changing rooms or anywhere else_  
_\- I must never make out with any members of the football team ever again with the express exception of __Jonathan__Christopher Wayland_  
_\- I agree that the aforementioned __Jonathan__Christopher Wayland is the best kiss I have ever had and I look forward to the day he will grace me with his kisses once again_  
_\- I shall not partake in any sexual activity without the express verbal or written consent of __Jonathan__Christopher Wayland_  
_\- __Jonathan__Christopher Wayland is the sexiest man alive and I'm lucky to be able to look upon such beauty everyday_

_Signed and dated by Clarissa Fray_

_Witness: Signed and dated by Jonathon Christopher Wayland_

She groans in embarrassment and crawls back into bed throwing her covers over her.

Jace is vibrating with silent laughter next to her.

"I hate you." She growls from under the covers like an angry kitten and she can hear his laughter become audible.

"Do you even remember what happened last night, Clary?" he asks her once his laughter finally subsides. He tries to pull the cover off but she swats him away and pulls it back over her head.

"Yes." She says in a muffled voice from under her duvet.

"Everything?" he asks leaning over towards her and holding his head upright with one arm.

"Yes." She growls this time slightly more audibly.

"Including..." he starts.

"Yes!" she cries out before he can finish.

He pokes her ribs under the duvet.

"So I'm going to give Sebastian a call and ask him if he's interested in those kissing lessons you suggested." He says chuckling.

She sits up throwing the duvet off, "Oh my god! Now I really do remember everything!" she groans hiding her face behind her hands. She dives back under the duvet in embarrassment.

She pokes her head out from under the duvet after 15 minutes of solitude. He is still lying on his back staring at the ceiling.

"Jace?" She asks in a small voice.

"Yes Clarissa?" He asks teasingly not bothering to turn towards her.

"I'm so sorry about last night. I know we were both completely drunk and it won't happen again. It was such a big mistake." She sighs rushing her words out.

She doesn't see the look of hurt that flashes across his face. He feels another unfamiliar stab in his heart.

"It's ok Clarissa, you're right it was a mistake," he says quickly recovering in a blasé tone.

"But you were with Seelie last night…" she gasps as if she suddenly remembers that fact finally looking over at him.

"That's over, you made sure of that Clarissa dearest." He says stifling a yawn.

"I'm so sorry!" she howls leaning over to wrap her arms around him an apologetic hug, "I'm such an idiot"

"It's ok." He says in a bored tone, "She'll be back, they always come back."

"I'll make it up to you Jacey anything you like!" she announces loudly jumping up out of the bed, "I'll make your favourite pancakes!"

"That will be a start." He grins at her finally, "but you have a long way to go Red."

"I know!" she says in a mortified tone, "Let me shower and I will make you the best breakfast you've ever had!"

With that she has run out of the room.

**Okay a pretty short update but trust me longer chapters are on the way. Just keep reviewing guys and I'll see if I can get another update in before the weekend is over. I can't promise but your reviews will be a good indicator of who want's another chapter this weekend. **

**So did that subvert your expectations? They still have some way to go ... The next Chapter was pretty fun to write but let me know what you think so far. Your reviews and feedback are important to me. **

**Thanks for all your support**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello lovelies!**

**Thanks for all your awesome reviews on the last chapter.**

**This chapter was so much fun to right. I hope you enjoy it! **

**The plan for this story is currently taking twists and turns in my head... This is going to be a lot of fun. **

When Jace comes out of the shower he goes over to Clary's cupboard and pulls out a pair of fresh boxers, a plain white t-shirt and grey jogging bottoms. He pulls them on and rubs at his hair with his towel to dry it.

This isn't an unusual occurrence. He is over at Clary's house so often it makes sense for him to keep a set of clean clothes here.

He pads down the stairs and can hear voices talking animatedly in the kitchen.

Clary is standing by the hob her hair piled high on head. He blinks at the sight of her, he is sure he is seeing things. She is in a pair of tiny shorts and a tank top showing off more skin than she usually would. Or maybe he hasn't noticed it before he's not sure.

Jon and Camille are sitting at the table tucking into a pile of pancakes.

"Hey Jace." Camille smiles at him. She is wearing one of Jon's oversized t-shirts the rest of her body hidden under the table, "did you stay over last night too?"

"He always stays over," Jon says in reply, "I think he's homeless." The sarcasm evident in his voice.

Camille laughs at Jon's bad joke. It is a known fact that the Wayland's are one of the wealthiest families in the area. Jace lives in a mansion on the outskirts of town with its own acres of land.

Jace likes to stay over at the Fray's not just because Clary is his best friend but also because he enjoys the family atmosphere. His own parents are always out of town on business trips and the large walls of his own home can get very lonely. It is unusual for Jocelyn &amp; Luke to be out of town like they are this weekend but they are off celebrating their anniversary out of town.

"No I stay over so Clarissa &amp; I can have hot sex all night long," he retorts taking a seat at the table, "obviously."

Camille's mouth opens wide and Jon starts choking on his pancakes. Camille has to hit him on the back hard until he finally stop coughing.

"Wayland!" Jon growls.

Clary turns around from the stove rolling her eyes at them both.

"Shut up both of you!" she says in an irritated voice, "Jace is not homeless and we are not are not having 'hot sex all night long'"

She brings another plate of pancakes over to Jace and slams them down in front of him.

"You wound me Clarissa," he says clutching at his chest dramatically, "How swiftly you dismiss our love…"

Camille looks from Clary's annoyed face to Jace's smirking one and shakes her head and carries on eating her pancakes in silence. She doesn't understand if they're joking or not.

Clary grabs her own plate and sits down next to Jace sighing. He is pouring maple syrup over his pancakes and watching her intently.

"I don't think this counts as making it up to me, Clary." He says mockingly as she cuts into her stack of pancakes.

"I don't care, it's in my possession now so I have nothing to make up." She says pointedly while shoving a forkful of pancakes into her mouth.

"Oh Clarissa, my sweet silly Clarissa," he says shaking his head in mock sadness, "Of course I have taken photographic evidence and it will be used as future blackmail material."

Jon perks up again, "Have you been taking pictures of my sister to blackmail her with?" he asks angrily. His face is turning red.

"No..." Jace says putting his hands up in defence, "Why must you always take everything the wrong way Jonathon, it is very unbecoming."

"You better not have…" Jon says warningly. Clary walks over to Jon and plants a kiss on his cheek.

"If I asked you to kick Jace's ass, you totally would right?" she asks smirking at Jace.

"Anything for you, baby sister." Jon says kissing her forehead.

Jace narrows his eyes at her. She sticks her tongue out at him but he hasn't admitted defeat.

"So, Jon I heard Sebastian Verlac was after Clary last night, any idea what that's about?" he asks winking at Clary. She turns the colour of milk and shakes her head at him warningly at him where Jon can't see.

"I don't know," he says thoughtfully, "Do you think I should talk to him?"

Clary looks over at him pleadingly clasping her hands together to beg. She is clearly admitting defeat.

"No, best not give him ideas." Jace says coolly not missing a beat and continues to chew at his pancakes.

Clary finally breathes a sigh of relief and Camille is looking at both of them with a look of amusement.

"You're right," Jon says nodding at him in agreement, "Thanks for making sure he didn't try anything with her last night."

"Oh yeah, he definitely did that Jonny, and some…" Clary says mockingly rolling her eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean, Clary?" Jon asks turning to her, "Jace is a good friend, you should appreciate him looking out for you."

"But Jon…" Clary whines when she sees Jace smirking at her.

"What Clarissa?" Jon asks exasperated.

"Yeah, what Clarissa?" Jace asks in a casual tone as if he has no idea what she's talking about.

"Nothing." She says glumly realising she can't tell Jon what really happened last night. She eats her last forkful of pancakes glaring at Jace sullenly.

"Yeah, he took really good care of Clary last night," Camille finally pipes in, "I saw it all." Raising her eyebrow at Jace.

Jace starts choking on his forkful of pancake and Clary thumps him on the back hard.

Camille starts laughing and Clary joins in.

Jon looks at them both confused and asks them, "What are you laughing at?"

"Oh nothing," Camille says standing up taking him by his hand, "let's go back to bed Jonny."

"Women." He mutters under his breath as he exits the kitchen with Camille.

Clary cleans the table and puts the dishes into the dishwasher. Jace watches her from the table as she moves around the kitchen putting things away.

He gets up and creeps behind her as she is putting the last bits and pieces back into the fridge. She closes the door and turns around and he pins her against the fridge with his body. His hands resting on either side of her against the fridge.

"Do you want to go back to bed, Clarissa?" he asks seductively.

"Yes, I do." She replies back in an equally seductive tone.

"Really," he asks moving back in surprise.

She ducks out from under her and shouts out, "Yes, but you can sleep on the couch!" as she races out of the kitchen giggling.

"Wait, Clarissa!" he calls after her, "its cold down here!" and runs out of the kitchen after her.

**Okay so no Clace yet, don't kill me! They have been friends for so long it will take them some time to get there understandably.**

**Let me know if there's anything specific you want to see. **

**Keep reading &amp; reviewing! They really keep me encouraged!**

**Please check out my other stories 'Kiss Kiss' &amp; 'Outside'.**

**I will shortly be posting the sequel to 'Kiss Kiss' called 'Never Let Me Go' ... that fic is Clace all the way so do check it out tomorrow if you're interesting. **

**Much love x **


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry I just had to repost this ... Some major formatting errors.

**Sorry for not replying to your reviews lately. I have been super busy at work. And I have been working hard to get these chapters ready for you.**

** I didn't have as much of a response as I expected to the last chapter but I guess my writing still has some way to go.**

** Thanks to all my reviewers, followers and favouriters. **

**I am also posting updates on my fics 'Never Let Me Go' and 'Outside'**

**Enjoy x**

As Jace Wayland stares across the school corridor he decides that he was bordering on certifiably insane. It had been two weeks since the drunken affair with Clary and he can't take his mind off it. Every time he looks at her his mind slowly drifted back to the moment her hands were under his t-shirt stroking his abs her lips pliant against his own and their tongues moving against one another's. He can't quite remember where his hands had been but then again they had pretty much been everywhere.

She had locked him out of her room after breakfast that morning but he had managed to coax her to let her back into her bed as was their usual routine. She had quickly fallen asleep but he had lain there suddenly awake very aware of the small redhead next to him. They had never really done anything but sleep in her bed but suddenly his mind was in hyper-drive imagining all the ways they could make full use of the situation.

That was until Clary's words slapped him back to reality. '…it won't happen again. It was such a big mistake.' They ring in his ears like they were taunting him. It didn't feel like a mistake to him. They had both been drunk but it wasn't as if she had rebuffed him in any way.

Although she hadn't mentioned it since and she wasn't acting any different. It was him who was acting like a crazy person.

After he remembered the things she had told him that night he tried to enforce the paper contract they had written. She had just laughed it off but he was deadly serious. He had tried to play along pretending he had only been teasing her but told her if he found her near any of the football team he would tell her brother. That had stopped her laughter pretty quickly.

He told her it was for her own good because they were disgusting vile creatures but really it was for his own peace of mind. He was starting to get jealous every time she spoke to any member of the opposite sex.

Right now she was talking to her other best friend Simon at her locker who he knew had once had a very obvious crush on her but was now crazy about Isabelle Lightwood. He knew this and he knew Clary never felt that way about Simon but still he was incredibly jealous of whatever they were standing there talking about. And that was when he decided that if he was jealous of Simon Lewis he must be insane.

Jace casually walked across to them and loudly asked, "So what are you two whispering about?"

"Shhhh Jace!" Clary hissed holding her hand up to his face not taking her eyes off Simon and they continued their conversation.

Jace was not one to be ignored, "Hello earth to Clarissa Fray!" He said loudly.

Clary turned to him and gave him a withering look, "We'll talk later Si, I have a lost puppy to attend to."

"Geez Fray," he said scratching absently at his eyebrow, "I thought you might be pleased to see me."

"He was asking for my help to pick a present for Izzy, if you must know.. We were whispering so no one else could hear us. That's the whole idea of whispering, Wayland." She said exasperatedly ignoring his comment.

"Oh okay, that's nice..." He said ignoring the tone of her voice.

He looked down at her she was looking incredibly hot. She was wearing a plain white t-shirt made of thin cotton material and tight blue skinny jeans and black boots. He could make out her bright pink bra underneath it and could also see the flash of her bra strap as her t-shirt slipped off her shoulder. But then again lately, everything she wore looked suggestive to him.

He pulled up her t-shirt over her shoulder before he could stop himself causing her to look up at him in confusion.

"It was falling off your shoulder...?" He offered quickly.

"Thanks Dad." She said sarcastically slapping him on his arm, slamming her locker shut and walking away from him.

He sighed inwardly. This was not going well. He knew she was partly still mad at him for effectively blackmailing her about the football team but he thought she had gotten past that. Otherwise he wasn't sure what he had done.

"Fray!" He called after her.

"What is it Jace?" She growled stopping in her tracks, "I'm going to be late to class."

"Meet me for lunch today." He said winking at her.

"Okay fine!" She called to him as her form quickly retreated down the corridor.

-*-*-*-*-*-

Jace sat in the cafeteria at his usual table. He was waiting for Clary to turn up but she was already late. He could only assume she had been held back by class. The other irrational side of him that had surfaced lately thought that she had met Sebastian Verlac behind the changing rooms to engage in another make out session but it was quickly proved wrong when he saw Verlac enter the cafeteria with his football friends.

He felt like he was being circled by vultures. He could see Seelie Queen &amp; Kaelie Whitewillow watching him from across the room whispering to each other conspicuously. He knew it was only a matter of time before they got up and made their way over. It wasn't that he didn't like Seelie and Kaelie. He had definitely enjoyed their company more than once but now it wasn't something he wanted anymore.

He looks down absently picking at the fries on his plate and by the time he looks up again they are both in front of him.

He jumps in shock and they both grin.

"Hey Jace," Seelie says pouting at him seductively, "sorry if we scared you."

"Hello girls," he says in a bored tone. A couple of weeks ago he would have enjoyed this. Watching them fight over him but right now it is the most boring thing on earth to him.

"Hey Jace..." Kaelie says in an equally seductive voice.

"What can I do for you both?" He asks them both getting straight to the point.

"Well .." Seelie starts, "the end of year dance is coming up and Kaelie was under the false impression that you were taking her but I know that you would ask me if anyone." She says it in a matter fact tone.

"Oh really? When is the dance again?" He asks playing dumb.

"It's in four weeks but you know I know you haven't asked anyone Jace because you've been meaning to ask me." Kaelie says quickly before Seelie can respond.

"It's okay Jace you can tell her we've been enjoying each other's company. She's a big girl." Seelie says pointedly looking from him and Kaelie.

He wants the ground to swallow him up now. He hadn't even thought about the dance let alone asked anyone so he couldn't even tell them he had. He would rather go with a blow up doll than either of them.

"Oh Seelie," Kaelie replies in mock pity, "I spoke to Jace about the dance months ago he is clearly going to ask me, right Jace?"

"Girls..." He starts trying to formulate an excuse but his mind is failing him.

He looks up and sees Clary walking towards the table with a tray of food

"...I'm sorry girls but there comes my date right now." He says grinning.

"What?!" Both girls screech.

"Clary!" He greets her enthusiastically waving at her.

"Jace?" She says in a confused by his behaviour and looks between him and the two girls, "do you want me to come back?"

"No!" He shouts loudly startling them all, "I was just telling the girls that you're my date to the end of year dance, you know because you've never been to one before so I kindly offered to take you ..." He says explaining quickly.

She blinks at him and he looks at her pleadingly.

"Oh yes." She says in a monotone voice, "Jace took pity on me and invited me to dance... I had to beg him you know because girls like me we don't get asked to dances. I'm his best friend so he had to oblige. We're only going as friends."

He didn't like the addition of "we're only going as friends." And scowls at her for being so sarcastic.

"See I can't let her down." He says looking up at Seelie &amp; Kaelie with an angelic smile.

"Oh I heard Sebastian Verlac was going to ask her." Kaelie says confused, "but I guess if he hasn't he could always ask me."

"No, no, it was Meliorn." Seelie states as if Kaelie is stupid,"so if he isn't going with her he could always ask me."

Both girls turn on their heels and stalk away. Jace is scowling at their comments, "Did they ask you to the dance? You didn't tell me!" He says in a low growl. This is so far from what he ever expected to happen. He can't contain his disdain behind his usually carefully constructed façade.

"No... Maybe..." She starts innocently not looking at him.

"Clarissa Fray!" He growls again.

"Okay fine they did but..." She admits looking at him sulkily, "I had to say no because you threatened to out me to Jon. He is so over protective it's crazy..."

"There's a reason why he's being protective, they're both A-grade assholes Clarissa." He says in exasperation, "why didn't you tell me?"

"As if I'm going to give you any more blackmail material Wayland," she says rolling her eyes at him, "why do you think I was so mad at you."

"You actually wanted to go with them?!" He asks incredulously.

"No .. Maybe... Yes! Okay yes, I wanted to go with one them..." She admits huffing at him as he stares her down.

"Why?!" He asks again disbelievingly. Why did she even have any feelings for those jerks? Making out with them had been bad enough but now she was considering dating them.

"It's not as if anyone else asked me...It's nice to feel wanted" She says in a small voice.

"If I knew you wanted to go to the dance I would have asked you weeks ago." He says sighing in exasperation.

"I don't need your pity Jace." She says annoyed clearly missing what he means.

"It's not pity and you're coming with me now anyway." He states simply pulling his usual mask back up.

"Like hell I am." She retorts frustrated.

"I've already told Seelie &amp; Kaelie so now it's pretty official they will have told everyone by now." He says smirking at her.

"No way Wayland. Nuh-uh. I am not your pity date." She sighs in annoyance.

He takes her hand across the table, "Actually I would be your pity date. You would be saving me from Seelie &amp; Kaelie and all the other sluts in this school."

"You love the sluts of this school Jace. Since when do you need saving from them" she asks rolling her eyes but not pulling her hand away much to his surprise.

"Not anymore, they're not what I want anymore…" he says stroking her hand with his thumb.

"Shut up Jace." She says rolling her eyes and pulling her hand back.

"I mean someone once told me I could catch something off them and it kind of put me off you know." He says playfully, "She also said they could catch something from me ... That wasn't very nice."

Clary looks up grinning at him and trying to hold back laughter. She fails and buries her head in her hands against the table top laughing when it subsides she looks up at him smiling.

Jace stands up and makes his way over to her side of the table.

"Will you go to the end of year dance with Clarissa Fray." He asks bowing and taking her hand and kissing it theatrically.

"Okay ... Fine. I'll go to the end of year dance with you Jace." She says grinning at him and pulling her hand back.

He sits back in his chair relieved. He doesn't know why he didn't think of it beforehand. He had thought Clary was one of those girls who hated the archaic tradition of school dances. But clearly not, she's just like every girl other girl, he forgets that sometimes, she just wants to feel wanted.

She has turned her attention to her food and he wonders what she is thinking. How could she think she was his pity date? How could she be so blind he wondered shaking his head.

He also started to wonder how he had been so blind for so long. The beautiful red head who is in front of him has never captured his attention as completely as she has now.

He knows he needs to make her realise how much he wants her before it's too late and she actually does start dating someone else. But it seems like she is reluctant to succumb to his usual lines. It's because she knows him too well. But the problem is this time he means them. He knows he wouldn't be able to stand it now not after having her in his arms.

"Hey Clary, do you think I could stay over on Friday night aswell this week." He asks breaking her out of her thoughts formulating a plan in his head.

"Uh sure. But isn't it like date night for you?" She asks confused.

"Yeah I guess it is." He says smirking at her, "don't worry I won't keep you up too late." He jokes hoping she will take the insinuation. It is true but right now the only girl he wants to take on a date is her.

"Ha ha Jace," she scoffs back at him, "as if I would ever let you take me on a date."

He sighs inwardly. This is going to be much harder than he thought.

**Okay so just a heads up guys - I have 3 different directions this fic could go in and I have rewritten the next chapter 3 times and I'm still not sure which way to go.**

**I am feeling very disheartened about my writing at the moment so I am feeling like giving up. **

**I think I know which way I'm going to go now (potential sequel) but that all depends on how I feel about everything else.**

**I know my writing needs a lot of improvement because I'm quite new to this but please bear with me and I will try my best to improve.**

**Much love x**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello lovelies. Okay so I am almost back on track with this story. I think ... **

**I had a bit of meltdown a couple of weeks ago because I started writing a few new chapter for another story on the notes on my phone as I do when I'm bored on the train to work. And I accidentally deleted it. It really broke my heart so I kind of stopped writing comepletely. **

**So I managed to get them back the other day by googling how to recover notes on my phone. Amazing! **

**Hence the updates ... **

_**Friday night**_

Jace is standing in front of Clary's door. Usually he would just walk in using the spare key but somehow today he is nervous. He wants to use tonight to make her see him in a different light but he is isn't sure how to go about it. He knocked at the door five minutes ago but she still hasn't answered.

Clary has left school earlier because she had a free period and he had football practice afterwards so he told her he would meet her at her place. He finally gives up and pulls out the spare key from the planter which he knows is there mostly for his benefit.

He walks through front door and calls out her name and doesn't get a response. He figures she is upstairs in her room listening to music and sketching. He drops his bags by the door and slips off his shoes and heads quietly up the stairs. The house is eerily quiet and he heads towards her bedroom.

He pushes the door open and is met with silence. He looks over and Clary is sprawled across the bed asleep in a light summer nightdress that has ridden up high on thighs. Her hair has fanned out around her like a halo of red silk. He smile to himself and shakes his head chuckling. This is how he would like to see her when they lie in bed together on a Saturday night but she always insists on wearing pyjama bottoms and oversized t-shirts to cover up everything that is on display right now. He has teased her on numerous occasions in the past saying that it doesn't matter what she wears if he wanted to touch her clothing certainly wouldn't get in the way. Well that was before when he only meant it jokingly. He knows it is mainly because she feels self-conscious in front of him. But he has never understood why. She is truly gorgeous.

The night dress he is sure is Jocelyn's doing, an attempt to get her daughter to wear more feminine clothing. It is baby blue strappy short number that is form fitting on her chest and fans out underneath barely covering her thighs. He would like to think it is for his benefit but he knows she probably put it on due to the stifling heat outside and thought she would nap wake up and change before he came over.

He pulls off his jacket and lays down next to her turning his head to the side to study her sleeping form. Her eyes are closed and her long eyelashes are visible. His gaze moves further down and settles on her full pink lips which are slightly parted. He resists the urge to lean over and kiss them. He wonders what she would do if she woke up with his mouth on hers. Probably scream and kick him off her.

His gaze goes further down and rests on her neck, then the curve of her ample breasts which largely on display due to the nightdress she is wearing. One hundred dirty thoughts pass through his head but he wouldn't dare act on any of them yet. He follows the nightdress down to wear it stops just above her mid-thigh. He strokes at her bare thigh with his hand and sighs.

He nestles against her wrapping his arms around her body. He rests his head against her chest listening to the sound of her even heartbeat until it lulls him to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He is awoken by a muffled cry. He suddenly remembers where he is. He can feel Clary squirming under the weight of him but decides not to move. He has her locked in a vice grip with his arms and his head is still against her breasts. He peaks up at her without releasing her.

"Jace, get off me!" she groans. He can see her cheeks are burning bright red.

"No, this is a very comfortable position," he says yawning and nestling his head against her breasts again. He can feel her trying to wiggle out of his grasp and he tightens it.

He feels her stop struggling and knows she has admitted defeat.

"Please, Jace, Can you get off me, please." she says softly. He grins against her chest and feels her breathe hitch. He runs his nose along the curve of her breasts up to her neck and plants a sloppy kiss on her neck.

"Okay." He says rolling off her releasing her. This had turned out much better than he thought it would.

She jumps up out of the bed and he can turns to see the furious look on her face. "What the hell were you thinking?" she asks angrily.

He props his head up with one arm and smirks at her, "I got here and you were taking a nap so I decided to join you. I thought it would be rude to wake you up…"

"You know that's not what I mean!" she says blushing and waving her hands around emphatically.

"What do you mean?" he asks nonchalantly yawning and sitting up stretching his arms.

"Don't even think about doing that again… You know you weren't meant to see me like this…" she says huffing, "I'm not one of your cheap girls Jace."

He stands up in front of her running his hand absently down the length of her arm and her eyes meet with his own but quickly look away and he can see she looks upset. That wasn't his intention.

"You look beautiful," he says softly bringing his hand up to her cheek and pulling her to face him locking her with his gaze, "I'm sorry if I upset you, but you don't need to hide from me Clary. I would never do anything to hurt you, you know that right?"

He sees her eyes widen in shock and her cheeks colour. Her head drops and he pulls her to face him again, "You know that, don't you?" he asks again earnestly, "I would never hurt you."

She nods at him after a pause.

"You just surprised me," she says quietly clearly embarrassed.

"I'm sorry. I won't do it again I didn't think you would mind." He says smiling at her sheepishly.

"It's okay," she says turning away from him, "just let me get changed… We can go out and have dinner or whatever it is you wanted to do."

He grabs her arm and pulls her back, "Let's stay in tonight … we can just chill out…"

"Okay…" she says, "but I still need to change."

"That's a shame." He says grinning at her playfully and she swats him with her arm.

He watches her pull out some clothes from her cupboard and head into her en-suite to change.

When she returns he is flicking through one of her sketchbooks that was laid open on her desk.

"Jace leave it alone, you know I don't like anyone looking at my sketches…" she calls out to him.

He turns around and his mouth falls open as he looks at her.

She in a very short summery day dress. It is cream with an empire line showing off just a little less cleavage than what she was previously wearing. The dresses top half has a cream and black floral print and then the fabric changes to a flowy pleated cream material which drops down from under her bust to her mid-thigh. The dress is held up by thin black straps and when she turns to throw some stuff back in her cupboard he can see it has a low back revealing her black bra from behind.

Her hair is swept up on her head messily probably just to get it out of her face. He looks down to her feet and she pads towards him barefoot.

She snatches the sketchbook out of his hands and puts it back on the desk.

"I thought we weren't going out…" he asks her his voice uneven.

"We're not?" she asks confused looking up at him.

"Oh okay…" he says scratching at his neck, "can we order a pizza and just watch a movie."

"Yeah sure." She says eyeing him suspiciously, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine…" he says and as she turns away he regains his composure, "you look hot in that dress though."

"Shut up, Jace." She says not turning around and he follows her out of the room.

This girl is going to be the death of him he knows that now.

**Okay so it took a lot out of me to post this chapter because I had about four different versions of a chapter later in the story. I think I've finally found my happy medium ... I'm going with it now. **

**So if you have any strong opinions about what should happen next ... you're almost too late? **

**I appreciate your reviews and input so keep it coming. Thanks for all your support guys. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello guys. So I got a really weak response to the last chapter. It worried me. I would love for you guys to let me know if anything isn't what you think it should be. **

**So this chapter I'm posting now I cut it short because when I re-read it I felt like it was too much to put into one chapter. And maybe that was the problem with my previous chapter. I put too much jumping around in it. **

**So just let me know and I will do my best to improve. **

**In terms of updates. I think now that its so close to exam time I will be updating on a review basis seeing as I should be revising! **

**I guess I want to connect with my readers more and I know I have been pretty awful in terms of replying to reviews lately but I've just been up against it with work and study and other things. **

**So without further delay ... here it is:**

Jace is sitting in the living room while Clary has gone to get the pizza from the door. She is taking longer than she should and he gets up and follows her out to the door.

He sees her laughing and smiling with the box of pizza set down on the console next to the door. He wonders if someone else turned up at the door but he can't see as they are hidden from his sight.

He comes up behind her wrapping him arms around her, "What's taking so long, Clarissa?" he asks not looking up. When he does the look on his face turns to contempt. There standing at the door in a red pizza boy's shirt and cap is Sebastian Verlac.

"What are you doing here, Verlac?" he asks pulling Clary against him further.

"He's delivering the pizza, Jace." Clary says looking up at him confused.

"Yeah, and me and Clary just got chatting," Sebastian says winking at Jace while Clary is still looking up him.

"I'm sure you did." Jace says scowling, "Our pizza is getting cold, Clary."

"I know… Sebastian was just telling me about this party…" she starts.

"I think it's time for you to leave." Jace says coldly to Sebastian cutting her off.

"Yeah I should go, Clary," Sebastian says apologetically to Clary, "Some of us have to earn a living you know, we can't all mooch off our rich absent parents…" he continues under his breathe for Jace's benefit.

"What did you say, Verlac?" Jace growls pushing Clary behind him.

"You heard me, Wayland," he says smirking at him.

"Sebastian…" Clary cries out in shock, "that was uncalled for."

"No, you know what's uncalled for is how this guy is trying to get into your pants, Clary," Sebastian says looking at Jace with an angry look on his face, "he doesn't even like you like I do, he's just doing it make me mad!"

"Oh you're a fine one to talk!" Jace says finally losing his cool and grabbing Sebastian by the collar, "You little bitch, you've been trying it on with her for weeks and she doesn't want anything to do with you!"

"Shut up both of you!" Clary bellows, "Let go of him this instant Jace!"

"Clary…" Jace says gently letting go of Sebastian, "He can't talk about you like that…"

"Sebastian, I think you better leave." Clary says coldly.

"Clary, come on, wait… I didn't mean it like that." He says shrinking away.

"I told you Sebastian, I'm going to the dance with Jace," she says annoyed, "And he's my best friend he would never do anything to hurt me, so think twice before you start talking shit about him!" she shouts at him.

"Clary, I'm sorry…" he says dejectedly, "I'll make it up to you, I promise." And with that he walks back to his delivery van defeated.

Clary shuts the door behind him and Jace looks down at her but she won't look at him. She stalks back into the living room and Jace follows her in with the boxes of Pizza.

She is sitting on the sofa with her head in her hands when he comes in.

"Clary.. It isn't true… What he said…" Jace starts alarmed, "Clary, please … look at me."

She looks up at him and she has an angry look on her face, "Where does he get off talking about you like that." She huffs ignoring his comment.

Jace sighs in relief and sits down next to her. She turns to face him resting her hands on chest and looking up at him timidly.

"I'm sorry about what he said Jace. He's such an asshole sometimes and you didn't deserve that. It's my fault that he's saying all these things to you." She says apologetically.

"It's okay… you don't need to apologize for that dickwad," Jace says smirking down at her, "now lets eat."

She brings her legs up and he wraps an arms around her as they begin to eat pizza. He hits play on the dvd they are watching and they both settle back for the evening.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The movie has ended and Jace is lying with his head in Clary's lap and she is running her hands through his hair absently. This isn't unusual for them but since his feelings have changed every touch of hers is driving him wild. He closes his eyes enjoying the comforting feeling of her touch.

He sits up finally and she yawns stretching and bringing her legs down from the couch.

"Hey Clarissa," he says softly cupping her face in his hands without thinking.

"Jace.." she says softly in return looking at him curiously.

He brings his mouth down to her own and kisses her with everything he has been holding back. She gasps into his mouth but is soon kissing him back with equal fervour. He pulls her into his lap and she wraps her arms around his neck and they continue. His hands rest on her lower back and he rubs at the exposed skin of her back.

Suddenly the sound of the front door slamming closed makes them jump apart.

"Clary!" Jon calls, "Is that asshat, Jace with you?"

"Present!" Jace calls back and Jon walks in.

"Goodness you guys are so creepy, sitting in the darkness watching movies…" Jon declares switching on the lights.

"Ohhhh… Is that Pizza?" he asks sitting between them both and taking a slice in his hand and devouring it. Jace has never held anything against Jon before not ever but right now he wants to pummel him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once Jon has finished his Pizza he sends Clary upstairs to get changed. In his usual overprotective brother mode.

He is disposing of the remnants of their meal in the kitchen with Jace. They have been talking about football and other high school topics like they usually do.

"So…" Jon says throwing the empty Pizza box in the bin.

"So…" Jace says in return.

"You have a thing for my sister?" he says finally eyeing Jace in amusement.

"What … What has Verlac been saying now?" he growls angrily.

"Seb hasn't said anything…" Jon says grinning at him, "but I can ask him if you want…"

"No!" Jace says colouring losing his usual calm demeanour.

"I know it's true, man," he says chuckling, "I've seen the way you've been acting around her lately, it's been quite funny…"

Jace looks up at him unsure of how to respond to that.

"Unfortunately for you…" he starts sighing, "My sister is one of the most oblivious human beings I have ever met."

"What do you mean?" he asks quietly.

"She doesn't know you like her, and she likes you but she just hasn't admitted it herself yet," Jon says rolling his eyes.

"Why are you telling me this?" Jace asks softly. The situation is clearly making him uncomfortable.

"Well I knew it was going to happen eventually.." Jon says sighing again, "but I'm just giving you my blessing, if there was anyone I would let her be with…" he says stopping unsure of how to put it.

"I care about her." Jace says feeling brave, "but she doesn't want to be with me."

"How do you know?" Jon asks.

"We kissed … at that party where Verlac was following her around," Jace says slowly, "she told me it was a mistake."

"I'm sure she didn't mean it," Jon says thoughtfully, "Clary likes to keep her walls up, especially when it comes to things like this. You've been just friends for so long it must be hard for her to wrap her head around it. "

"I don't think so," Jace says huffing, "she doesn't see me that way… she knows all about me, I'm not the type of person she wants to be with."

"I was like that once upon a time… before I met Cam," Jon says smiling wistfully, "I trust the other women in your life have lost their appeal."

"Sebastian told her I just want to get in her pants." Jace says before he can stop himself.

"Well … That's partly true isn't it?" Jon says colouring, "what I mean is … I know you wouldn't hurt her. I've seen how you've been with her over the years and I know we aren't exactly best friends but I trust you with her. Sebastian is on her case isn't he, you better be quick then, she does like him a bit but she's not crazy about him."

"I can't believe we're having this conversation." Jace says shaking his head.

"Oh believe me this is a hard conversation to have, but I know I probably shouldn't be condoning this but the way you two are… This was bound to happen sooner or later. I mean you sleep in her bed for goodness sake…" Jon says brusquely, "Wait you haven't already, have you?"

"NO!" Jace says his eyes widening, "please let's quit while we're ahead. She won't even let me kiss her yet."

"You're clearly losing your touch, Wayland," Jonathon says chuckling.

"Uh huh" Jace says rolling his eyes.

"But do know if you hurt her I will kick your ass Jace, I'm serious, I'm trusting you with my baby sister, you had better be in this for the long haul." Jon says seriously and aggressively.

"I've always loved her Jon," Jace says sighing, "I'm just realising how much that is now… I'm falling in love with her all over again except … this time it's different."

Jon nods understandingly.

"She doesn't feel the same way about me, you're wrong…" Jace says sighing, "I've tried everything she won't let me in like that."

Jon laughs, "Oh Jace, you've got it bad… Trust me… She likes you just as much as you like her, she just doesn't know it yet."

"Doubtful." Jace says.

"Did you see that dress she was wearing tonight … My mum has been trying to get her to wear that forever and she refused, she's trying to impress you Jace." Jon says grinning, "It really is funny watching you both be so oblivious, Well I'm going over to Camille's tonight and Mum and Luke are out of town for an exhibition they'll be back tomorrow afternoon, so good luck my friend."

"Thanks I'll need it." He says shaking his head.

"Be patient with her, if you move too fast she will bolt," Jon warns as he walks out of the kitchen, "you guys you were always meant to be together."

**So how did you feel about this chapter? Anything you would change? **

**The next few chapters do get interesting and I have written them for the most part but they need editing. **

**I have updated 'Together' with a really long chapter (well for me anyway) due to the good response I had to the first chapter it just really made me want to write and write and get the next chapter up. And I do like to please my reviewers. I will see if I can update 'Never Let Me Go' tonight as well. **

**I need to stop writing so many fics at once! It's getting super tiring. **

**I don't know what I will do when they are over! **

**Much love x **


	9. Chapter 9

**Update time! I hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. **

**And the thing is. I had so much planned or this story but I'm not sure how far I will be able to take it. Whether I should just end it at a good juncture or carry on for the longer version I intended. Either way it's something I have the next few chapters to figure out. **

**In terms of reviews. I would like to thank all my lovely reviewers and followers. So I thought I would try something new:**

**\- lindsayhonaker – thanks for all your support and encouragement. I look forward to each and every one of your reviews across all my stories. One of my first reviewers. You're a star!**

**\- Guest reviewers – thank you for taking the time to click review even if it is just urging me to continue or update soon. It really does push me to want to carry on so thank you to each and every one of you. **

**\- Rejected Morgenstern – thank you for your words of encouragement. I really appreciate it. **

**\- pwincessbebe –thanks for your words of encouragement. I am taking a short break from 'Outside' so I can write you guys a good next chapter. I promise I won't give up on it just yet as I do have an entire plotline planned out but I feel I need to develop my stories in a better way. **

\- **\- Bolero127 – thanks for all your lovely reviews on all my stories. Well I guess you'll have to read to find out. The path to true love never did run smoothly. It really was a great pick me up to see you reviewing all of my stories. I loved it! **

Jace runs up the stairs after Jon leaves. Clary is standing by the open window in her baby blue night dress. His breath catches in his throat as he watches her. Her hair is falling down her back in loose curls hiding the back of the dress. It is so short it makes him simultaneously feel like either covering her up or ripping it off.

Maybe Jon was right. Could there be a chance for him. Is she wearing it for his benefit now?

"What are you doing?" Jace asks her softly. His mouth feels dry and he swallows awkwardly.

"It's so hot in here." She says quietly in reply not turning around.

"We can sleep in the garden tonight," Jace says smirking at her.

"No … I think I prefer my bed, you can sleep in the garden." She says finally turning around and smiling at him.

"No way, I'm sleeping right next to you." He says pulling off all his remaining clothing bar his boxers.

She looks at him and colours.

"Put some clothes on Jace," she says softly but there is a strange edge to her voice. He doesn't know if it's just his imagination.

"It's too hot, and I always sleep like this Clarissa, you know that." He says quickly peeling back the covers and throwing himself onto the bed.

She shakes her head and walks over to the wall and switches off all the lights except the lamp next to their beds.

Jace lies on his back reading the book that he left there last week. He smiles to himself. This is what a home feels like.

Clary is sitting up with her legs out in front of her reading her own book. They are both silent for quite some time.

Jace finally closes his book and looks over at her legs enjoying the view. He reaches out skimming his hand down her thigh.

She smacks it away not looking up and he runs it down her leg again.

She keeps smacking it away until he gives up eventually.

He sits up next to her and takes her book from her hand and flings it across the room.

She looks up at him startled, "Jace, What the hell?"

"Good, now that I've got your attention." He says smirking at her.

He leans forward and captures her lips with his own kissing her gently at first. She kisses him back almost instantaneously and moans as his hands caress the bare skin of her thighs. The sounds of her moans spur him on and he pulls her into his lap and resumes kissing her at a languorous pace.

Her hands rest on his chest and slide up towards his neck settling in his hair nestling in the curls of blonde hair at the base of his neck. He groans in pleasure as she runs her hands through his hair, filling his kisses with the longing he has been feeling for these past few weeks.

His hands have been resting on her waist and he slides them down her thighs to the hem of her dress. His hands slide up resting on the bare skin of her hips and he massages them gently. He feels her tug at his hair in response and growls against her deepening the kiss and slipping his tongue into her mouth. They are fighting a battle of dominance as their tongues move against one another's at a frantic pace.

They pull away gasping for breath and he shifts his focus trailing kisses down jaw to her neck. She moans and gasps and he can feel her moving against him instinctively in a manner that causes him to gasp and groan in return. His body is responding to her in ways he can't hide.

He buries his head against her chest and trails kisses back up towards her mouth until he has captured it with his own. His hands slide up to her breasts and he cups them gently and she gasps.

"Jace," she cries out pushing him off suddenly. She doesn't look up at him.

"What's wrong?" he asks her breathlessly.

"What are you doing?" she asks awkwardly.

"I think that's pretty obvious, I'm kissing you …" he says chuckling.

"But, why?" she asks suddenly sounding confused.

"Why do you think?" He asks exasperated.

"I don't know …" she starts and he cuts her off with his mouth. He needs to make her understand how much he wants her.

He keeps his hands firmly planted on her waist squeezing to stop himself venturing anywhere else. If she is feeling self-conscious about him touching her he will keep his hands to himself. It is as simple as that.

He is kissing her with the desperation of a drowning man gasping for air and her response is driving him wild. Her hands are trailing down from his neck across his chest. She runs her hands across his chest and down his back exploring every inch of his torso. He moans into her mouth and grips his hands even harder on her waist to stop them wandering and she cries out.

"Ouch," she says pushing him off roughly.

"Sorry," he says smiling at her nervously, "I can't keep my hands off you … you're going to have to tell me when you want me to stop or I won't be able to."

"Oh" she says softly blushing, "I don't mind… "

That is all the incentive he needs to pull her in again cutting her off. His hands caress her thighs again and he brings them to her hips rubbing the sides of her stomach gently. His kisses have become hard and fast and they are both fighting for control. His hands slowly chart a course to her breasts and he kisses her neck as he cups them gently in his hands. He gropes at her frantically as he plants light kisses down her neck and shoulder pulling one strap down off her shoulder then the other.

The front of the dress has buttons across her chest and he starts to undo them quickly revealing her bare breasts to him. His kisses follow the line of her collarbone until he has reached her chest. She pushes him off her again and quickly buttons up the front of her dress. He looks up at her breathing hard.

"I think we should just sleep." Clary says looking away from him blankly but he can see that her cheeks are flushed.

"Clary … I'm sorry …" he starts apologising cupping her face with his hands so she is facing him, "I'll keep my hands to myself …"

"I'm not one of your cheap girls Jace … I'm sorry I can't do this." She says cutting him off. He looks at her confused and she pushes his hands away from her.

"Clary… That isn't what I meant …" he starts as she lay down on her side of the bed.

"Just let me sleep Jace." She says sighing her head turned away from him.

"Clary … just talk to me … I'm sorry…" he says softly lying down next to her.

"I don't want to talk about it." She says sighing, "Please just leave it alone."

He sighs switches off his lamp lying down on his back. 'Wait to go Wayland' he admonishes himself in his head.

He is hurt by her rejection but he knows it's probably because he was moving too fast for her.

Jon did advise him to be patient but he just couldn't hold back after seeing her in that dress. The way she was touching and kissing him made him lose almost all of his self-control. The room goes dark as he hears her click off her lamp.

He closes his eyes and lays there thinking of ways to make it up to her before he falls asleep.

**Okay so don't kill me! **

**I really enjoyed writing the next chapter. My next update will include some more characters and their take on Clary &amp; Jace. Who do you think it is? **

**Thanks for all your follows, reviews and favourites.**

**Much love x **


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay so I have a really super stressful week and one of the few things giving me bursts of happiness is the reviews you guys have been leaving.**

**I know I've been pretty awful at replying so I do this all in one go in the chapter update now. Also going to update most of my other stories this week. **

**I am going to try my hand at writing a non 'm' rated story at some point to hopefully see if I can attract more readers. And also improve my general writing style. **

**The end of this chapter was one of my favourite bits to write so I hope you like!**

**Replies: **

**lindsayhonaker – thanks for awesome reviews! I think it's easy to be mad at her for not expressing what she's thinking but at the same time Jace isn't being very forward with anything other than his actions. And I know they say actions speak louder than words but I think she just needs to hear him (or needs to want to) say what he wants. Hopefully we'll get there in coming chapters. **

**Guest – Thanks for your reviews all my guest reviewers. I agree it is intimidating when you think about all the other girls Jace has been with. But hopefully they can work it out. **

**pwincessbebe – I know! I mean .. it's a strange situation and I don't either of them is communicating very well. They just need to talk!**

**Guest – Well I wouldn't say Clary was completely insecure around Jace. He is her best friend after all. But it's a new situation for her so I'm sure there would be part of her holding back. I don't know if it's insecurity or just frustration holding her back at the moment. We shall see!**

**lunatic-blondie – thanks honey!**

**Guest – Thanks so much for your review. Well I guess you will now find out who is going to discuss Jace &amp; Clary but it was none of your picks sadly! But I think you will like it all the same. **

**Christinatewart – I don't technically have a Clary POV planned so far. I'm quite enjoying seeing this all unfold from Jace's POV but I will see what I can do. Maybe later in the story. **

**Thanks for all your reviews comments, follows and favourites. **

Jace awakes with the sunlight streaming in through the window. The memories of last night flood into his mind and he both aroused and embarrassed. He looks over to the other side of the bed and it is empty. He groans and pulls himself to a sitting position.

Clary is never awake before he is. That is one of the things he has grown accustomed to over the years. Waking up and watching her sleep beside him is one of the most peaceful moments of his week. He assumes she is in the shower but the door to the bathroom is wide open.

He decides it's probably for the best that she isn't there as he goes into the bathroom to take care of himself. The thoughts of last night along with his morning arousal make it hard to concentrate on anything else. Once he is done he strips off his last item of clothing and enters the shower. He turns the shower on cold and lets the water wash over him. He definitely needs to calm down. The memories of the night before make him groan but he pushes them out as the cold water makes him shiver.

He walks back into the room in a towel and looks up to see Clary. She is dressed in running shorts and a tank top her hair tied back in a ponytail. He sees her running shoes discarded by the bed. She looks up at him and blushes. He loves the colour of her skin when she blushes but she also turns away from him busying herself in her cupboard.

He is ashamed of his behaviour the night before. He just couldn't control himself with her against his body. Her hands on him had pretty much made him lose control. He wishes he could find the words to explain but they fail him. He's never had to pour his heart out to anyone before and the words form in his mind but die as soon as he tries to make them leave his mouth.

"Where have you been?" He asks quietly, after a pause.

"I went for a run..." She says tersely with her back to him, "and now I'm taking a shower..." Jace would have laughed out loud if it wasn't for the situation at hand. Clary never ran, not that she couldn't but she preferred team sports to something as solitary as running. It was not her at all.

She stalks towards the bathroom and he grabs her by her arm before she can escape.

"Clary..." He says softly, "please look at me. We need to talk …" He doesn't know if she's still mad at him or angry or upset her face is so composed apart from her tell-tale blush.

"I need to shower," She says looking back at him but not really looking at him, "I'll meet you in the kitchen."

He let's go of her arm and she continues into the bathroom. He feels a now all too familiar stab at his heart. If he knew the words to say to her to make everything okay again he would but right now his head is blank. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When he reaches the kitchen Jocelyn and Luke are sitting at the table drinking coffees.

"Hey kiddo." Jocelyn says greeting him with a smile. Jocelyn Fray is like his mother away from home. She's been much more of a parent to him than his own mother. Luke has been the only male role model in his life as his father doesn't really live up to that standard. The philandering CEO who spends most of his time having affairs while his mother runs the multi-million dollar business.

"How was the exhibition?" Jace asks leaning down to hug her and then Luke. The art gallery Jocelyn runs has really taken off

"Oh I won't bore you with the details..." Jocelyn says laughing, "the usual New York trite but our artist was very well received and we actually sold a decent amount." Jocelyn is like a tall slim version of Clary. They look so alike but Clary has softer features and definitely has more defined curves, that and she is much shorter than he mother.

"We did bring you some pastries for breakfast though." Luke says motioning to the counter. Luke is sitting at the counter reading a newspaper.

"From Taki's!" Jocelyn exclaims in delight, "where's Clary?" She knows Clary and Jace both love breakfast from Taki's so she has brought it for them as a treat. He loves little gestures like this, that his own family would never even think of.

As if on cue Clary walks in. She has changed out of her sports attire into shorts and a tank top. Her hair is damp and plastered down her back.

"Here Mother." Clary says running over and hugging her and Luke.

"You look a bit flushed Clary," Jocelyn says pressing her hand to feel her forehead, "are you getting sick?"

"She went for run." Jace says nonchalantly sitting down at table with a plate of pastries.

Jocelyn looks from Jace to Luke then Clary with a wide eyed expression which quickly turns to amusement and then they all burst out laughing.

"I know it's hilarious!" Clary says sourly rolling her eyes as she grabs her own plate, "who ate all the coconut pancakes?" She asks peering into the box.

"I'll give you mine, if you ask really nicely." Jace says teasingly. He did take them on purpose so she would have to speak to him but that's beside the point. Right now he would do anything to get her to speak to him again including holding her breakfast hostage.

"It's fine." She says in a cold voice taking a bite into a cronut. She sits down at the table next to Jace but she still isn't looking at him.

"How was the exhibition Mom?" She asks brightly, "how did Magnus do?"

"He was fine..." Jocelyn replies looking between Clary and Jace with a thoughtful look in her eyes, "we sold lots of his art and made some new friends..."

Jace is picking at his breakfast now that his appetite has gone out of the window. If she isn't even trying in front of Jocelyn and Luke he really has no chance.

"That's nice..." Clary says before taking the last bite of her cronut.

"Did you guys have a nice weekend?" Luke asks cutting the tension in the air, "I expect Jon is over at Camille's"

"Yes it was great." Jace replies looking up from his plate. He flashes Luke a killer smile that looks like he's trying too hard.

"Mmmhmmm..." Clary says in return, "I'm done I'm going to go upstairs and start on my ... Homework."

"Clary... Is something wrong?" Jocelyn asks confused.

"No, I've just got a lot to do." Clary says walking out of the door.

Jocelyn turns her gaze to Jace. "Are you two arguing?" She asks incredulously.

"No... Of course not." Jace says in a confused tone, "when do we ever argue?" He is lying through his teeth but he hopes Jocelyn won't notice.

"What's going on?" Jocelyn asks again raising her eyebrow at him.

"Nothing... I better go and help her with her ... Homework." Jace says unconvincingly trying to leave the room.

"Jonathon Christopher Wayland you come back here right this instant." Jocelyn all but roars and he stops in his tracks.

He turns around and she is staring him down, "Sit." She orders motioning to the seat in front of her. He follows her orders and sits down in front of her.

"Now speak." She says firmly. Jocelyn may be the sweet and caring mother but you don't want to get on her wrong side.

"We had a disagreement of sorts ..." Jace starts.

"Yes... Go on..." She says looking frustrated nodding her head.

Luke looks amused by the turn of events and gets up to make himself another coffee.

"And ... Nothing." He says looking to Luke with a desperate look in his eyes that say 'save me'.

"That's all?" Jocelyn says roughly, "that can't be all..."

"Jocelyn leave the poor boy alone." Luke says finally sipping his coffee, "let them sort it out themselves." He places a steaming mug in front of her.

"But they never argue Luke... I need to know..." She whines.

"You would tell us if it was something we needed to know, right Jace?" Luke asks him.

He nods glumly. He really wishes he could tell them but he knows right now he would probably get his ass kicked. Most likely by Jocelyn.

"But Luke..." Jocelyn says.

"You may go, Jace." Luke says firmly cutting her off.

Jace all but runs out of the room before Jocelyn can call him back.

"Why did you tell him go?" Jocelyn questions Luke pouting.

"Because it was obvious... Well I thought it was anyway." Luke says chuckling.

"What was obvious?" Jocelyn asks.

"Jace has finally made a move on our dear sweet Clary." Luke says grinning at her.

"What?!" Jocelyn shrieks, "but they sleep in the same bed how can you think this is funny, Luke … I mean it was fine before ..."

"She's rejected him..." Luke says shaking his head in disbelief, "you Fray women sure are cold hearted." He teases.

At this Jocelyn blushes He is teasing her about the fact that she rejected him for so many years because she was unsure of his motives. But she had always loved him really she was just scared to admit it. They wasted a lot of time but thankfully Luke stuck around for her. She doesn't know how she would be able to live without him now.

"Are you sure?" She says finally finding some humour in the situation, "I mean if Jace made a move on me even I would find it hard to turn him down... I don't think I would be able to actually."

"Very funny Joss," Luke says rolling his eyes.

"I'm being serious!" She says grinning at him, "but he would just be my bit on the side Luke... You're my main man."

At that they both burst out laughing.

"Oh God poor Jace..." Jocelyn says wiping tears of laughter out of her eyes, "I bet he's never been rejected before."

"Poor Clary," Luke says chuckling, "I mean she went for a run..."

And they're both laughing again.

"Do you think they'll work it out?" Jocelyn asks Luke seriously when their laughter has subsided.

"Of course they will ... I mean it's Jace and Clary." Luke says it as if it the most obvious thing in the world.

"You're right." Jocelyn says nodding and smiling into her coffee cup.

**So what did you think?**

**I know this isn't the best chapter I've written but it got some things out there. Kind of. **

**I love Luke &amp; Jocelyn. They make me laugh and smile at how in love they are. It's easy for them. **

**What is everyone thinking about the cast of the Shadowhunters series? **

**Jamie Campbell Bower will always be my Jace in my head. Maybe because I'm British so I'm possibly biased but I would love to see what they do with the new cast. The casting for Hodge surprised me but I guess it does make sense for a tv show aimed at young adults and teens. Making sure everyone is extremely good looking. They are shadowhunters after all!**

**I would love to know where all my readers are from. Let me know in your reviews or send me a PM. **


	11. Chapter 11

**So you everybody … you have been phenomenal with your reviews! I am so happy that my readers are interacting with me more now.**

**Even so I received my first negative review! It wasn't for this story and it wasn't mean but they pretty much told me they didn't like the story anymore because of the direction I took the chapter in. I can guess what it was but they didn't really say. I'm glad for the feedback, I'm always glad.**

**It's a shame because firstly every story of mine takes Jace &amp; Clary on a journey and in my mind they belong together so they will end up together … eventually. **

**So I hope you all trust me with my vision for these stories and trust that even when I tear them apart … Clace is my final destination. Who knows … My mind is a weird and wonderful place. **

**Even in the books it struck me when I read the third book at the time how long Jace and Clary had spent not actually together. Just trying to be together. **

**So anyway enough about that … I am excited to present this chapter … Not sure where I will cut it off because I have written the next few and then I have a big gaping hole in my story that I need to fill (write I mean). **

**Just because you guys have been so awesome I will definitely send out previews of the next chapter. Make sure you sign in and can accept PMs so I can send it to you! **

**Also thanks for such a positive response to Jocelyn and Luke! I'm so glad you all liked their little scene.**

**Review replies: **

**buffalofangirl4life – it really does sound like they are changing a lot but I think it's because they made them older in the show (maybe to make it more believable and find actors and actresses who could look the part). Dominic is growing on me now I know he's british … but he will never replace Jamie in my eyes … we shall have to wait until next year to see. I hope it works. But that's the great things about books you can imagine them exactly how you want them to be. **

**Christinatewart – Jocelyn and Luke are very chilled out. But it's not that I feel like they have a lot of trust and faith in Clary and Jace. They wouldn't be leaving them alone like that if they didn't. I feel like Jocelyn and Clary's relationship is the book is strained because of secrets but without that it would be more like this. Haha I know it is a bit too casual for a 'Dad' but I guess I have a bit of creative license here. Haha. **

**Pwincessbebe – I know I almost hate writing chapters without Clace but … I loved writing Jocelyn and Luke here. I'm glad you enjoyed their scene. I find Jamily so cute. I can't believe how it happened. He's currently doing a musical in London at the moment and he was dating Matilda Lowther (pr stunt possibly?) so it's just crazy how they managed to reconnect after so long. They are beyond cute and I love every picture Lily puts on Instagram. And I was already obsessively following Jamie's twitter. I hope to go see the musical later this year (just because I'm so busy with everything at the moment). And if Jamie comes to the stage door I might just faint haha … So yes I love Jamily. **

**Guest – thanks for your review!**

**Guest**** – Yay a fellow british person! I know it is overwhelming for Clary. Can you imagine? I so badly want her to see it for what is … But at the same time they both need to learn to communicate their feelings better. So they might have to suffer for a bit longer … not too much longer … but I won't give it away … **

**Delranangel – Poor Jace indeed! I am also obsessed with Jamie as Jace. That whole leonine and sarcastic thing he had it down! Thanks for calling my mind a 'beautiful creative' one … whereas I would call it weird and wonderful haha! **

**Guest**** – Patience … You will get Clace … Eventually … They need to complete their journey **

**Clacefan – I'm glad you like Dominic because he is growing on me … his hair however I hope they have him grow it out for the later seasons! It's just so short … And also because I rewatched the Taylor Swift 'Style' video because yes that's him in it! You should visit Europe it's a wonderful place. I hope you get to go someday. Each place is so different. **

**Guest**** – I know I was a bit mystified with how bright they made Clary's hair too but it is growing on me … a bit more like the book covers … I hope she can play Clary well really hope so. The whole series carrying on for more than one season rests on that. **

**Lindsayhonaker – Clary is stubborn if nothing else – a bit too stubborn sometimes. As we will see in this chapter. I realise when rereading the books (I put them on my kindle!) that Jace is so much more open with his feelings to her and he literally has to drag her feelings out of her kicking and screaming not literally but you know what I mean. **

**Guest**** – Yeah Jocelyn and Luke know Jace really well. Better than he thinks sometimes. I'm glad you liked the chapter. **

**lunatic-blondie – I'm glad you like Jocelyn and Luke … they are hilarious. The way they make fun of Clary and Jace. **

**Guest**** – I wish I could write longer chapters too but I am trying! I'm glad you enjoy them though .. **

**Page1of365 – I'm glad you like Jocelyn &amp; Luke. They are so adorable. **

Jace stands outside Clary's bedroom door wondering if he should go inside or just leave.

He has left his things in her room so it is going to be pretty hard to leave. He takes a deep breath and pushes the door open.

Clary is sitting on her bed sketching and she looks up at him when he walks in. She slams her sketchbook shut and gets up walking towards her desk. He winces at the action.

He picks up his shoes and sits down on the end of her bed putting them on. He watches her as she pretends to busy herself with something on her desk. They have never argued before not like this. She can't even look at him and it hurts.

He sighs and steels himself for her response as he gets up and walks over to her. Her places his arms around her from behind hugging her close.

"Clary..." He says gently placing his head on her shoulder, "please don't do this to me... I need you..."

He feels her tense beneath him and the way she is responding to him makes the blood in his veins turn to ice. Has he finally managed to push her away for good? Is this what their friendship has been reduced to?

"I'm sorry ... I'll go." He says when she doesn't respond. He walks out of the room and closes the door behind him. He pauses leaning against the door breathing hard. Suddenly he feels like there's not enough oxygen in the house and runs down the stairs and out of the house.

He leans against his car when he reaches outside almost hyperventilating. Once he has calmed down he opens the door gets in and smacks his head against the steering wheel in frustration.

He pauses for a second with his head on the wheel and when he finally regains his composure. He starts his car and drives home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It has been a week and a half since the incident and Jace is beyond miserable. She has avoided him all week at school and when the weekend came she had texted him saying she was too sick to see him on Saturday night.

Five days have passed since that day and it is Friday. He is in the locker room getting ready for final period phys ed. From the corner of his eye he sees someone approaching him and looks up.

"Hey Jace," Jon says looking at him with a strange look on his face, "so what's happened between you and Clary? I'm assuming you're not talking to each other right now... She's being beyond bitchy at home."

"Well she's not talking to me if that's what you're asking." Jace say brusquely not looking at him.

"What happened?" Jon asks his tone light.

"I'd rather not talk about it here..." Jace says gruffly.

"I think you need to blow off some steam..." Jon says chuckling, "do you want to join me for a touch of training?"

The school has a programme that teaches the top athletes hand to hand combat. The room is not used during school hours but only for after school training.

Jace looks at him thoughtfully. His head is a mess right now and he could certainly do with a de-stressing session. "Why not?" he says shrugging.

They enter the room with a key Jon has borrowed from their coach. They wrap up their hands and start practising. Some of the other members of the team trickle in slowly and start training with them.

They are practising with pads at the moment. Jon is holding the pads and asking him questions while Jace punches them and responds.

"What happened?" Jon asks.

"We had a ... I don't know ... Difference of opinion. She refuses to talk to me now. Believe me I've tried." Jace growls as he throws a succession of punches. It feels good to release the tension from his body.

"Have you tried apologising?" Jon asks quietly.

"Numerous times. She won't talk to me. She won't pick up my calls. The only time she replies to my texts is to tell me not to bother coming over." Jace says punching harder as his frustration gets the better if him.

"She's been miserable. She must want you to do something or she wouldn't be moping around the house like she is." Jon says whispering.

"Short of locking her in a room with me. I don't think that's going to happen she's avoiding me like the plague." Jace says punching again.

Jon groans as he is pushed back by Jace's punches.

"My turn..." He says chuckling, "Geez you're pretty worked up about this."

Jace switches positions with him and says, "What should I do? This has never happened before." Jon delivers his first round of punches

"You're going to have to tell me what you did or I won't be able to help you." Jon says grunting with exertion as he lands a succession of punches.

"I don't think I can.." Jace says in return.

"Why not?" Jon asks curious, "you kissed her again and you ...?"

"Couldn't keep my hands to myself," Jace says groaning, "she told me not to then she said yes and I don't know..."

"You what?!" Jon shouts punching harder causing Jace to move backwards, "I told you to be patient with her you ass, instead you're groping her?"

Before he knows it Jon has tackled him to the ground and is punching him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Clary hates indoor sports. They are currently playing indoor netball and she would rather be outside running than this and that's saying something.

Suddenly she is broken out of her boredom by a shout.

"Clary come quick it's an emergency!" Shouts a voice from across the room she sees Simon standing by the gym doors.

She looks up at her gym teacher who nods and she jogs across the hall to meet him.

"What's up Si?" She asks grinning, "I hope you're just saving me from this boring game of netball..."

"Jace and Jon are pummelling each other in the training room..." Simon says, "I'm not joking come quick."

Clary feels her heart drop into her stomach as Simon takes off and she has to run to keep up with him.

When they reach the room there is a crowd in the middle of the room who are shouting and cheering. Clary runs towards it and pushes through with Simon close behind her.

Jace is on the ground and Jon is punching him in the face. From the looks of it Jon has had his fair share of punches to the face too.

"Hit me harder if that's what you think I deserve. I do ... Hit me!" Jace is shouting.

"Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern!" Clary screeches at the top of her lungs, "get off him this instant, you idiot!"

He looks up at her in shock but doesn't move. Clary walks up to him and grabs him by his ear.

"Get up now!" She says pulling his ear. He cries out in pain and jumps up.

"Clary!" He groans clutching his ear, "you definitely learnt that from Mum!"

Simon is already there pulling Jace up.

"Everybody out!" Clary screams, "now!"

They genuinely look frightened and the crowd dissipates quickly.

Jon and Jace are standing there. Jon is glaring at him and Jace has a pained expression on his face.

"This is my cue to leave..." Simon says following the crowd.

"What the hell is going on here?" Clary shouts glaring at them both.

"This dickhead has been ... He's been ... He hurt you!" Jon says angrily not able to form a coherent sentence.

"And that gives you a right to pummel him?" Clary asks smacking him over the head.

"I was protecting you!" Jon growls, "from this idiot who thinks it's okay to..."

"I don't need protecting from Jace, you idiot," Clary growls back cutting him off, "I don't need protecting from him you know that, you absolute moron. What were you thinking?"

Jon has bruising on his face and hands.

She looks over at Jace who has clearly made out worse in this fight. He has bruising on his face and a split lip. His hands are less bruised than Jon's and he's taken some shots to his body too. It definitely looks like he didn't put up too much resistance to getting his ass kicked.

"I deserved it..." Jace says looking over at Jon, "I totally deserved it."

"You're both idiots." Clary cries out throwing her hands up in the air.

"He molested you..." Jon says in a disgusted tone.

"He did not molest me!" Clary says angrily.

"He said you told him no.." Jon says in a matter of fact tone.

"He didn't do anything I didn't want him to do, Jon," clary growls in frustration, "why are you talking to my brother about this, you must be certifiable!" She says turning to Jace.

"You wouldn't talk to me... I didn't know what to do." Jace says quietly.

"For future reference... Don't talk to my brother about it!" Clary growls.

"Then why aren't you talking to him?" Jon asks unconvinced, "if you wanted him to... Bleuch ... This conversation has gone on for too long... Why are you mad at him if you wanted him to... I can't even say it!"

"That's none of your business, Jon!" Clary cries out in embarrassment, "you better leave right now and go to the south nurses office and get yourself taken care of. Don't you dare think about doing this again! Apologise to Jace!"

"No way... He told me to hit him harder ..." Jon says shaking his head defiantly.

"Both of you apologise now!" Clary growls.

"Sorry man." Jon says frowning.

"Me too, I'm sorry." Jace says uncomfortably.

"Get out now, Jon or I swear I'll tell Mum and Dad what you were up to last weekend." Clary threatens.

"Ok ok... I blame you for this little sister. I hope you know that." He says as he walks towards the door.

Clary turns and focuses her attention on Jace. He looks down at her nervously.

She reaches up and brushes her hand over his face running a finger over his split lip. He grimaces and she pulls her hands away.

"Let's go to the nurse's office," She says softly averting her gaze, "but I have no idea how you're going to explain this."

He pulls on his t-shirt from the floor and when he has she is already walking towards the door and he follows her.

When he catches up with her they silently their strides moving in sync. She reaches down and gingerly takes his hand in her own holding it lightly. Jace squeezes her hand tightly not caring about the pain. She looks at him from the corner of her eye a small smile on her lips and they continue.

They reach the north nurses office in no time. Clary thought it was better idea to keep Jace and Jon apart so no one could ask any direct questions. She hopes Jon has made his way to the south side nurses office like she asked.

"What are you going to say?" Clary asks quietly releasing his hand.

"Watch and learn, Red." Jace says walking through the door. She follows him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Madeline …" Jace says softly walking up to the nurses at her desk. She looks up from her papers startled.

"Jonathan Wayland!" she cries out in shock, "what on earth has happened to you? Did you get in a fight?"

"Maddy … please …. I don't want to talk about it." Jace says quietly putting on an injured air that if Clary didn't know better she would assume it was real. She feels a stab of jealousy when she hears him call her by a pet name.

"Jonathan, I will have to report this … Who did this to you?" Madeline asks imploringly.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you… I can't, please Maddy, for my sake… Don't tell anyone" Jace says adopting his earlier soft tone.

"Oh, Jonathan," she says shaking her head at him, "What am I going to do with you?"

"Just clean me up, Maddy," Jace says in a flirty tone, "I might even let you kiss me better."

"Oh Jonathan, you are too much sometimes…" Madeline says giggling, "Okay fine you win, I'll keep this off the books."

Clary stares at them her mouth open wide. What just happened? Was this how women usually responded to Jace? She had to admit she had seen him flirt with girls from their school but now even grown women were susceptible to him.

If she had any doubts about Jace's talent with the opposite sex. Not that there was much, it was definitely gone now.

She hears Madeline giggle again and feels a strange sensation in the pit of stomach. She shakes her head and follows them.

She walks in and Jace is lying on his back with ice packs over his hands and his cheeks. He turns to look at her and the pack on his face slips off. Madeline is sitting on the edge of the bed beside him.

"Okay sweetheart, I've cleaned up your lip, now just let the ice do its work and you can rest here until the final bell." Madeline says gently ruffling his hair gently.

"Thanks, Maddy." Jace says quietly.

Madeline nods at her and exits the room barely acknowledging her.

She slips off her shoes sits next to him on the bed and holds the ice pack on his face against the worst of the bruising. They are completely silent for all of 10 minutes.

"Clary..." Jace starts. The silence has been deafening for him at least.

"Shhh... Jace." She says softly there is no hint of anger in her voice, it is soft and warm and causes the sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach to disappear, "not right now."

"I can't ... I can't do this anymore ... I'm sorry I can't tell you how sorry I am," he says heatedly, "but you can't just cut me out like this Clary, it's not fair."

"Come over tonight then, we'll talk then..." Clary says softly, "just please not right now."

"Okay." He says simply closing his eyes as the weight of the last ten days finally lifts off him.

"I'm going to kill him." Clary says her voice sounding close to tears.

"Who?" Jace asks his eyes still closed. He can't look at her right now closing his eyes feels so good. He could easily fall asleep.

"Jon, who else?" She says her voice breaking, "I'm going to kill him."

"It's my own fault..." Jace says softly. He feels her curl up at his side and wraps his arms around her instinctively.

He feels her body shake and realises she is actually crying. He opens his eyes and shifts pulling her closer stroking her hair, "Don't cry... I'm sorry." He says softly. Seeing her crying is weakening his resolve. He wants to kiss her tears away, he wants to touch her despite everything that has happened the past few weeks.

"He hurt you, look at you..." She says sobbing harder, "your face!"

"You're worried for my looks." He says chuckling, "do you not find me attractive anymore, Clarissa?" He asks teasingly.

"Don't turn this into a joke..." She says hiccupping, "it's not funny."

"I think it makes me look a little more rugged." Jace says ignoring her smirking, "What do you think?"

"I think you need your head checked." Clary says her tears finally subsiding and there is a hint of laughter in her voice. She looks up at him and their eyes lock for the first time in weeks.

And in that moment he wants her more than anything he's ever wanted before. She must register the look on his face because she blushes and sits upright.

"I think I better go." She says softly getting up off the bed, "I need to go pick up my stuff... And you have football practice ..."

"I don't think football practice is a very good idea right now…" Jace says smirking.

"Oh..." She says softly and pushes her feet into her trainers.

"I'll meet you in 20 minutes in the parking lot." He says jumping up, he looks down at her and tucks a wayward strand behind her ear "don't be late."

With that he has already walked out of the room. She stands there frozen for a moment before she follows him out.

He is standing at the desk talking animatedly with the nurse again. She feels an ache in her chest and slips out.

**Okay so … What did you guys think? **

**I finally updated 'Outside' for those of you who read it. **

**I need to update Never Let Me Go and Together. I am off to a friend's wedding this weekend so I'm not sure how many updates I will get out but I am going to try and persevere for you guys. **

**So for those of you who don't read all of my stories. I am currently writing a story called 'Style' it's a long way away from being posted. I don't usually like Taylor Swift but her never edgier stuff is definitely my cup of tea. **

**Rather aptly 'the new Jace' Dominic Sherwood is the guy in the video with her. **

**But yeah … A lot of people are talking about Jamie &amp; Lily getting back together. So cute. I can't believe how they reconnected. He's currently doing a musical in London so she must have come down to see it? I suppose. **

**Also … the next chapter could be the one where they finally talk. **

**Are you guys excited for it? I know I am! **

**As always comments, feedback and general chit chat in the review box are always appreciated.**

**Much love x **


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay so I'm back guys ... As I explained in my other posts this week there was a reason for my absence but I won't bore you with it. **

**I am back and I'm making an effort to start updating regularly again.**

**This is the one fic that had me stumped before I stopped writing this summer and I just couldn't see a way forward but I think I've found it. **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter. Love you guys who have been reviewing in my absence and asking after me. **

Clary is finally walking out of the changing room to the parking lot. It has probably been more than 20 minutes mainly because she has been psyching herself out. Also because she didn't want to go out too early in case Jace wasn't there yet. She hasn't changed out of her gym clothes but she doesn't really see the point. She has already spoken to Jon and told him to stay out of the house tonight. She doesn't need the boys to have another round of fisticuffs.

She walks out and Jace is leaning against his car in deep thought also still in his gym clothes. The two bruises on his face have darkened to a brilliant shade of purple. She could kill Jon but she also realises this is probably her fault.

She walks towards the car quickly and Jace looks up at her. She nods at him and opens the passenger side and jumps in. He follows suit and they are both sitting in the car in silence.

"Do you want me to... Just drop you home." Jace asks softly not looking at her.

"We need to talk..." She says quietly.

"I'm making you uncomfortable." He says starting the ignition, "I don't want to force you to do anything you're not comfortable with.."

To be honest he is more scared of what she will say than anything else. He can't cope with losing her again.

"You're not... I just need to shower and ... We can talk." She says gently.

He backs out of the space and they drive home in silence. He switches on the radio to mask it.

Song plays - undecided.

She could laugh the song is so apt.

It doesn't take them long and they are in her driveway. The entire car ride over had continued in a somewhat comfortable silence.

She walks into the house throwing her things down. She goes to the kitchen and sees a note on the table from her parents. Jace follows behind her.

\- Gone to NY to see some new talent back on Sunday - Mum &amp; Luke xxx

She breathes a sigh of relief. Her mum has been dogging her about Jace constantly asking why he hasn't come around and Clary has dodged her constantly. It's probably a good thing she isn't here to make things even more awkward.

"Mum and Luke are coming back on Sunday..." She says, "I need to shower..."

He nods.

"I'm going to use Jon's." He says looking at her and walks out.

Clary has showered and changed into a form fitting jersey dress that skims her mid-thigh. She runs her hands through her hair to separate her freshly blow dried curls. She sighs pins them up on her head. She doesn't know why she is dressing up but she has been acting strangely lately even by her own estimations.

"This is too much" she says to herself sighing and is just about pull it off and change when she hears a knock at the door.

She sighs and walks towards the door. Jace is standing at the door his damp hair sticking to his forehead. She sucks in a breath. He is wearing a black form fitting t-shirt and dark jeans that show off his muscular lean body and he looks simply breath-taking. They are both barefoot.

He looks down at her appraising her from top to toe and his hand comes down. He removes the pin from her hair in one swift movement and it tumbles down around her shoulders.

"Much better..." He says his voice hoarse. He smirks at her and she moves away from the door to let him in.

"Sit..." She says softly. He sits down on the bed and she takes her seat next to him.

"So..." He asks softly turning to her, "can I ask what's going in that pretty little head of yours?"

"I don't know what to say..." She says shrugging. She wishes he would have said something first to make it easier for her.

"Okay...how about this?" He says carefully, "I'm sorry if I upset you but you need to tell me what you're thinking … I don't understand…"

"I can't." She says not looking at him. She feels him tense beside her at her obvious choice not to meet his eyes. She doesn't know how to explain to him how she's feeling and she doesn't feel like sharing her thoughts mainly because she's embarrassed.

"That's not good enough." He says frustrated. He doesn't want to take the lead in the conversation because he doesn't want to pressure her into anything not after he messed up so badly last time.

"You're confusing me..." She says burying her head in her hands.

"I'm confusing you?" He asks incredulously, "I think I've made it pretty clear what I want."

"What do you want, Jace?" She asks hotly looking up at him finally their eyes finally meeting. The look in his eyes is burning hot and she feels her face heat up and she stares straight back at him.

"I want you." He tells her unashamedly. And he somewhat regrets his bluntness but he doesn't want to give her an out now. If she feels even a little for him what he feels for her she could want him too. He holds onto that hope more than any other thing he has hoped for before.

"What does that even mean?" She says sighing and breaking their eye contact. She hadn't expected him to be so frank and her insecurities are clawing at her insides. The voice in her head telling her he could never want a girl like her.

"It means that I want you god dammit!" He says finally snapping and losing his patience with her, "what's hard to understand about that?"

"Everything ... It's all so ridiculous." She says sharply. She has been brought out of her thoughts by his words and can't help but reply in a cutting tone. This is all too much for her to process and she is responding the only way she knows how.

"Oh right... Because you're not being ridiculous?!" He asks losing his cool.

"Screw you, Jace." She says bitingly.

"Gladly..." He says not missing a beat and presses her against the bed.

She cries out but his hands and wrapped around her wrists holding her down with the weight of his body against hers. He is so close to her so close that she wants to close the distance between them and kiss him but she breaks out of the spell she is under and shoves him off.

"Get off me.. Right now!" She cries out.

He let's go of her and climbs off her. He stands up and goes to the other side of the room and leans against the wall. He can't be near her like this without wanting to have his hands on her. He knows what he did was stupid but he can't go on like this for much longer with her leaving him in a suspended state.

"I'm going to stand over here..." He says quietly trying to keep a safe distance from her.

"I think you should leave." Clary says once her pulse lowers back to normal. She just doesn't know how to get her words out there is so much she wants to ask him but she can't. She wants him to leave because the air in the room is starting to suffocate her and she can't think straight.

"You're the one who wanted to talk." He says contemptuously.

"I don't know what you want me to say." She says indignantly.

"What do you want from me Clary, I'm being honest with you, just tell me what you want." He says sighing.

She takes a deep breath and looks up at him. He looks so conflicted and she doesn't want him to feel like this, he's her best friend for goodness sake. She would never want to hur t him. Everything is so confusing and she just wants things to go back to normal despite also wanting to give him a chance.

But she knows if he was to cast her off or get bored of her like every other girl she wouldn't be able to recover after that. It would destroy her. Anyone else she would eventually be fine but him she has loved him she realises now for much longer than she had ever thought. She's known him for so long and never seen him in a serious relationship and despite what her heart wants to believe she knows she needs to be logical. She needs to look at facts.

"Jace, you're my best friend …" she starts softly and she wants explain but the words won't leave her mouth and tears spring to her eyes, "I just want my best friend back, can I have him back?"

She can't look at him but if she did she might have caught the moment she broke his heart. Instead when she looks up he doesn't look conflicted anymore he has a small smile on his face.

"Of course you can," He says shaking his head at her, "I promise I won't bring this up again."

She lets the tears fall down her cheeks and he comes over to her and wraps an arm around her hugging her close.

"Please don't cry Clary," he says softly, "Thank you for being honest with me that's all I wanted, I'm sorry if I upset you."

"I'm fine … I've just missed you, Jace" she says hugging him close to her. He sighs and strokes her hair. He feels hollow inside but he's glad to not be fighting with her anymore.

"Do you want me to leave, I can come back tomorrow…" He asks gently hoping she says yes, he needs some time to himself now to calm down and wallow in the pain he can't show her.

"Don't you dare," She whispers hugging him even more tightly, "I need you."

"Okay, Clare. I'm not going anywhere," He says quietly, "let's go down and get something to eat and watch a movie…" He would do anything for her, anything she asked him to.

She sits up and wipes her tears away on the back of her hand and smiles at him feeling like a weight has been lifted off her shoulders.

"That sounds perfect, Pizza right?" She says looking up at him. And she feels like finally things might be back to normal again.

"Chinese, Miss Fray, if I'm going to be subjected to one of your chick flicks." He says grinning at her.

"I didn't say we were going to watch a chick flick …" she says swatting him with her arm.

"But we are aren't we…" he says smirking at her.

"James Bond Marathon?" She asks thoughtfully.

"You're on!" he says standing up and pulling her up with him.

It may not be what he wants but at least he still has her. He just hopes he can make it through the weekend without having a meltdown.

"I'll meet you downstairs, I'm just going to use the bathroom." She says as he makes his way to the door. She goes to the bathroom to wash her tear stained face. She looks at herself in the mirror and wonders if she made the right decision. It feels good right now but there is a nagging feeling in the pit of her stomach telling her she might come to regret it.

**So that wasn't originally how I had this chapter going ... but it wasn't working well for the story and this is much more in line with how I want the story to go. It just took me a while to realise how I wanted this chapter to go. **

**What do you think? Is this what you expected to happen next? **

**If you read my original chapter you would realise this isn't where I expected it to go at all but I'm glad I finally got this chapter out. **

**This is a journey remember ... as much as I like to write stories where Clary and Jace get together instantly it doesn't make for very long stories. So enjoy the rollercoaster guys ... I promise you will not regret it.**

**P.S. Looking for a beta reader, I read back over my posts and there are so many typos and little errors. PM if you're interested but I need to get into the habit of writing things well in advance if I am to have a beta. **

**Much love x **


	13. Chapter 13

**A few new readers to the story ... Welcome guys :) I have hit the over 100 review mark and I am over the moon about it. **

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and encouraged me ... AFourAddict you are too kind for reviewing every chapter. **

**I will try to start replying to reviews from next week but so much of this story to write. I'm hitting a blank. **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter. I know the last chapter broke some of your hearts ... it surprised me too when I finished writing it. **

**I will tell you now Clary and Jace are not in for an easy ride and that was the way I planned it from the beginning. Just you wait. **

**On with the chapter .. **

_Monday Morning _

_**Jace POV**_

Jace sat in the parking lot of the school and let out a yawn. The weekend had been a challenging one and he hadn't slept much at all.

On Friday night they had fallen asleep on the sofa watching movies as usual but instead of waking up next to Clary and pulling her closer to fall asleep again early the next morning as he usually did. As soon as he had woken up to a sick feeling that had settled in the pit of his stomach as he lay down next to her. He had gotten up quickly and after staring down at her peaceful sleeping form for a couple of minutes he could see how content she was and it hurt him so much.

How could she be sleeping so peacefully when he was awake at 5am with a sinking feeling in his heart? How could she feel so good when he felt so bad? How could he have been so wrong? Why had she kissed him back when she didn't want anything more from him? Why didn't she want him like he wanted her? All these questions circled around in his head until he felt sick and dizzy.

He got up and changed into his gym clothes and took off out of the house running as hard as he could until the air burned his lungs. He finally felt a little bit better after the physical exertion and he slowly made his way back to the house.

When he had returned Clary showered and changed and making them some breakfast as usual as if nothing was amiss. The run had calmed him down enough to sit and have a breakfast with her. He heard himself saying all the things he usually said. Laughing with her making jokes and to anyone else it would have seemed like a normal morning. But felt the pain in his heart resurface until he could barely take it anymore. Every normal comment and part of the conversation made him feel worse and worse until he finally looked so green Clary had asked him if he was feeling okay.

He had taken it as an escape route and told her he felt sick. She offered to look after him and had put her hand on his forehead to check for a fever. He was burning hot after his run but he couldn't bear her touch. He had flinched away and told her he just needed to get home. And she had accepted it more easily than he had wanted her to. Even though he needed to get away he didn't want her to want him to go. He had never been so confused by his own thoughts and actions in his whole life.

When he got home as usual to an empty home bar the housekeepers he had sat on his bed and sighed. He had showered and changed and when he came back into his room he had never felt so lonely. He looked around at the white walls and the neat and tidy interior of his room and rage bubbled up inside him and he didn't know why. Suddenly he was throwing everything on the floor emptying cupboard and drawers. Smashing photo frames. Emptying every surface onto the floor until there was nothing left to destroy. He looked around at the chaos around him and finally went over to his bed the only place that has been left untouched and pulled the covers back and fell in.

He is soon asleep whether from sheer exhaustion or depression it's hard to tell. He spent most of the weekend in his room sleeping and barely eating. And weirdly enough on Monday morning he woke up feeling somewhat normal, somewhat able to face the world again. So he got up and pulled some clothes out of the wreckage that used to be his room. Showering, dressing and eating breakfast as if on autopilot.

And now here he was. Ready to face another week as if the past few days hadn't happened. He has managed to steel himself and he hopes when he sees Clary he won't crumble again. She had texted him on the weekend but he hadn't replied. He had typed out lengthy messages in reply and each time he had deleted them. Each saying something different. Clary we can't be friends anymore. Clary I hate you. Clary I love you. Clary why can't you be mine? But he knew it was stupid and he was glad he hadn't sent anything in his moment of weakness.

He would be fine. Or so he told himself. Clary was the one person he was completely himself with and now that could never be the case again. He shook his head chuckling darkly to himself and took a deep breath before opening the door of his car.

"She's just another girl." He muttered to himself as he got out of the car and on with his day.

_**Clary POV**_

Clary woke up on the Monday morning feeling relaxed and fresh. The weekend had been great despite Jace leaving early. Everything was back to normal and it felt like a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She couldn't believe she had ever considered ruining her friendship with Jace over a silly hormonal moment.

After Jace had left she had called Izzy to come and join her for the weekend. Izzy had jumped at the chance seeing as Clary had spent most of her Saturdays with Jace. Clary had enjoyed it and they had a lovely time catching up on everything.

Life was great. So why did she suddenly have a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach? Jace hadn't replied to a single one of her texts that weekend and she had just put it down to him being ill. But now that she knew she would be seeing him any moment now as he walked into school she wasn't so sure. Was he ignoring her? Had she lost him for good? She takes a deep breath and calmed herself down. Jace was her best friend nothing would change that she tells herself.

She looks up and he is there. He smirks at her and waves from across the hall as he walks past with his football buddies. She waves back and shakes her head at herself for being so silly and dramatic. They were fine.

She thinks back to her Sunday shopping trip with Izzy. She had reminded her that the dance was in two weeks and she would need a dress right now because she should have got one weeks ago. Clary had completely forgotten about it after the drama of the past few weeks. Izzy literally dragged her from shop to shop until she finally found a dress that they both approved of. Clary wanted something cute and Izzy wanted her to grow up and wear something sexy and when they finally managed to find one they agreed on that was the right balance of cute and sexy and they had both been so happy. She remembers hoping Jace would like it and blushes at her silly thoughts.

After they had come back Clary had a mini meltdown when she realised she couldn't dance. She could dance but their school had a silly tradition of the first dance being ballroom and although those attending in the senior years had lessons Clary hadn't as she was in the lower year groups.

Izzy had lessons as a child but when she had tried to teach Clary she told her she wasn't used to leading and was better off asking Jace as he had attended dance classes since the age of five on account of his parents and his privileged background. She knew he was an excellent dancer although was there anything he didn't excel at?

She would ask him at lunchtime but she wasn't sure why she felt so uncomfortable about it. She literally felt herself blush at the thought of asking him for dance lessons.

"I have nothing to be nervous about. It's just Jace." She tells herself. The bell rings and she makes her way to her first class.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When lunchtime comes Clary searches the lunchroom with her eyes and is disappointed when she doesn't see Jace. She sees all his football buddie and the cheerleading squad but there is no sign of him and she sighs. She hasn't seen him all weekend and she is missing him more than she realised. Izzy looks over at her at her and asks her what's wrong.

"Nothing Iz," she mutters unconvincingly.

"Sure … well let me know if you want to talk about it." Izzy says turning back to Simon and carrying on with her conversation.

Clary finishes her food but barely tastes it and goes to throw it away.

She bumps straight into someone and looks up.

"Why so serious, baby sis?" Jon asks looking at her concerned.

"Oh, nothing … I'm just …" she starts and sighs, "Have you seen Jace?"

"Didn't you make up?" he asks raising his eyebrow at her.

"Yeah he left on Saturday morning he was sick … I haven't seen him since this morning …" she says shrugging, "I just need to ask him something."

"Oh okay … Well I saw a group of girls huddling around the music lab and I'm pretty sure only Jace Wayland could draw that many girls to the music lab at lunchtime." Jon says grinning.

"Thanks Jon." She says as a weird feeling shoots through her at the thought of Jace and a group of girls in the music lab. It's not jealousy she tells herself. Not at all.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She makes her way to the music lab and sure enough there are a gaggle of girls standing outside whispering conspiratorially. She can hear piano music and smiles to herself. Another one of his many talents. She literally gives them a dirty look and pushes past them until she can see into the lab through the pane of glass in the door.

"He won't let anyone in." One of the girls says in a bored tone.

"He'll let me in don't you worry." Clary says barely looking at her as she raps on the door.

"For the love of all that is holy, I am trying to play some music!" she hears him grunt in an irritation but carries on playing a few notes slipping as she disturbs his concentration.

She knocks again and hears his stool scrape back and he pulls the door wide open.

She grins up at him when she sees the hostile look on his face which quickly falters when he sees it's her. He doesn't smile back and looks a bit surprised to see her.

"Hiding Wayland?" she asks smirking at him trying to break the awkwardness she is sure she is imagining. It could never be awkward between her and Jace, no they had worked past that.

He motions for her to come in and shut the door behind him pulling the blind down on the door. There are cries of frustration from outside the door and he groans sinking back down into the piano stool.

"They're like vultures." He says in an annoyed tone with his back to her.

"I can get rid of them if you like?" she says laughing at his obvious discomfort. Since when did Jace Wayland feel discomforted by a group of girls he usually fed off the energy and would have them eating out of the palm of his hand by now. Now she starts to feel worried.

"Leave it they're not worth it." He says sighing.

"You didn't ask my question." Clary states simply. Now she is suspicious and feeling paranoid.

"What question?" He asks looking back up at her as he closes the cover on the piano.

"Are you hiding?" She asks again meeting his eyes. She can't tell what he is thinking he feels so far away again all of a sudden.

"Why would I be hiding?" he asks shrugging at her.

"That didn't answer the question, Wayland." Clary says rolling her eyes. He's definitely hiding something.

"I'm not hiding I was just working on something …" he says quietly, "I need some alone time too sometimes." She breathes a sigh of relief. It sounds like the first honest thing he has said since she walked in the room.

"You had the whole weekend for alone time, Jace." Clary says pouting at him. He looks over at her face and shakes his head in defeat.

"Fine …" he says smirking at her, "What can I do for you, Miss Fray?"

Suddenly she is feeling nervous she feels her cheeks heat up and curses the traitorous blush that is surely colouring her face now.

"Nothing…" She says quietly chickening out.

He pats the bench next to him and she sits down on it so that he is facing towards the piano and she is facing away. He shifts back so he can look at her face.

"Now I definitely need to know…" he says smirking at her, "surely you wouldn't be turning that wonderful shade of pink if there wasn't something?"

She looks down at her hands and looks back up at him again with a glum look.

"I need you to teach me how to dance …" she says as if she is asking him to chop off her arm.

He bursts out laughing and she stands up and heads toward the door of course his reflexes are so fast he has already pulled her back with his arm while his laughter is still echoing in the room.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he says stifling the last bit of his laughter as he pulls her back he turns them on the bench so they are both facing each other, "What do you mean, for the dance?" He is holding both of her hands and rubbing at them soothingly.

She nods at him sullenly not opening her mouth. She can't believe he laughed at her.

"You're mad at me?" he asks rubbing circles over her hand with his thumb while his other hand reaches up to tug at her hair absently. It just feels natural and she feels the awkwardness wash away.

"You're laughing at me." She says annoyed not looking up at him. Her chin is jutting out and she pouts moodily. She hates it when he laughs at her. It makes her feel stupid. He shifts his hand in her hair so he is cupping her chin pushing it up to look at him.

"I wasn't laughing at you, Clare," he says sincerely, "I was laughing at the way you made it sound like you were asking me to amputate your arm."

"Izzy told me to ask you…" she says petulantly ignoring his comment, "she tried to teach me at the weekend but she said she couldn't lead she wasn't used to it, so she told me to ask you."

"Clear out some space in Jocelyn's studio, we can work on it this weekend, it will be fun I promise." He says grinning at her but his voice is serious.

"So that's what I wanted to ask …" she says shifting back on the bench, "So I can go now."

"Not so fast," he says pulling her closer again, "Have you got a dress yet?"

"Yes," She says rolling her eyes, "why does everyone keep asking me that?"

"What colour is it?" he asks with a genuine curiosity and she feels herself relax further. She feels silly for suspecting the worst. Jace is acting completely normal.

She shakes her head at him with a small smile, "It's a surprise." She says winking at him.

"Oh really…" he says pulling her even closer so close she can feel his breath wash over her face, "that sounds intriguing…" He is giving her a look that makes her insides turn to jelly.

"Uh-huh … Nice try I won't fall for your bullshit." She says unconvincingly as her voice falters, "you can wait to see on the night."

"Oh so this is a like a real date now?" He asks teasingly as he moves back. His tone is light and she knows he is joking.

"If you're dragging me to this godforsaken mating ritual to save yourself from Seelie and Kaelie you might as well let me have the full experience." She retorts rolling her eyes at him again.

"Is that so …" he asks and seems like he is contemplating her words, "You want the full experience, Clarissa?" he asks in a suggestive tone.

"I didn't mean …" she says jumping up blushing furiously, "Jace you ass!"

"I'm just teasing Clare." He says grinning at her.

"Better be." She says shaking her head.

The bell rings to signal the end of lunchtime and she get up.

"I've missed this." She hears him say chuckling as she walks towards the door.

"Me too." She says under her breath so he can't hear her as she disappears down the hall.

**So things are slowly getting back to normal. Poor Jace my heart does bleed for him but he's a resilient boy he'll be fine (in the end anyway).**

**This is an extra chapter that didn't exist before my decision on how to end the previous chapter. **

**Clary is being pretty blind at the moment but I think deep down she so badly wants things to go back to normal that she's just seeing what she wants to see. **

**Next chapter also didn't exist in the plan of the story but I know it will be fun to write once I get in the flow. **

**I hope you're all enjoying it. Anything you want to see in this story let me know? I will see if I can work it into one of the future chapters.**

**Much love x **


	14. Chapter 14

**So here is an update earlier than I intended. I hope you enjoy.**

**A few of you were not happy with Clary at all but Jace is messing up too. I guess I need to remind you for those of you that have forgotten they're still so young. Clary is 14 and Jace is 16, so they will mess up a lot. **

**Things are going to get worse before they get better that is all I can say (just a warning).**

**But for now enjoy this chapter ... **

Jace Wayland doesn't experience nerves not really, he never had up until lately. And right now the thought of holding his best friend Clarissa Fray close as she teaches her to dance is making him feel sick to his stomach.

It's like every time she looks at him he's sure she is going to hear his thoughts and read his mind. Despite his best efforts he has not been able to get her completely out of his head, she made herself perfectly clear and he respects that. He is somewhat glad things are back to normal but at the same time he is seriously testing his self-control of late. She is acting like the past few weeks never happened and he supposes it's for the best but it doesn't mean he has to like it. Part of him wishes they could talk about it to help him come to terms with it and the other part of him wants to pretend it never happened.

It's Saturday morning and he is about go into her house. He resists the urge to get back in his car and drive away. He doesn't feel confident in his ability to put on a good show for her today and act normal. He needs something and he doesn't quite know what it is. He takes the keys from the planter and opens the door.

"Jace, is that you?" he hears Jocelyn call from the kitchen when he bangs the door shut behind him.

"Yeah, I'm coming!" he shouts as he makes his way to the kitchen.

She is sitting at the kitchen table with piles of papers all around her and Luke's glasses perched on her nose. She is deep in thought staring down at a contract in front of her when he comes in.

"Hey Kiddo," she says absentmindedly and motions for him to sit down next to her.

He gives her a quick hug from behind and sits down beside her as she sighs.

"Hate contracts, especially for Artists who think they're God's gift to the earth." She mumbles.

"So all Artists then?" he asks grinning at her.

"Hey, I do fall under that category thank you very much!" she says finally looking up at him sternly but he can tell there is amusement in her tone. She takes off Luke's glasses and drops them on the table with a clatter.

"Where's Luke?" he asks her changing the subject.

"Oh, he has some errands to run, I've been dragging him around the country for these artist negotiations and he needs to get back to his own business too, I sometimes forget. He's too good to me." Jocelyn says as she gathers the papers into one pile he can hear the adoration in her tone and it makes him smile.

"Ah okay." Jace says as she finally locks eyes with him with a thoughtful look. It's like she is looking at him peeling away the façade he puts up.

"I haven't seen you around much lately, have you and Clary sorted yourselves out?" she asks her tone still thoughtful, "she was being beyond angst ridden teenager, I sometimes forget how young she is, that she's going to be like this and its perfectly normal, but does it worries me when you two fall out. I don't know what she would do if she didn't have you in her life. You're both so used to each other. It's like you're a set: Clary and Jace."

"We're fine." Jace says uneasily avoiding her gaze, "All is good." If anyone can see through him it's Jocelyn Fray. He wonders if what Jocelyn says is true. He knows it's true for himself. The little redhead has burrowed her way into his heart and mind and he would never be able to leave her even if he tried.

"Still not going to tell me what happened?" Jocelyn asks sighing.

"Nothing to tell." He says quickly.

"Fine … But I'm here if you ever want to talk Jace." Jocelyn says exhaling and looking disappointed, "even if it is about Clary. I can be objective … for the most part."

"Thanks," he says and he is genuinely touched by her words, "I know I can trust you, it's just there's some things I need to work out for myself."

"I'm always here Jace, Me and Luke, even Jon," Jocelyn says touching his arm affectionately, "We're family and I won't let anything come between us I promise you."

He smiles up at her feeling so much lighter than he has in weeks. She grins back at him and ruffles his hair.

"Okay kiddo, you better go and get started with Clary, I think she's trying to get some practice in beforehand," Jocelyn says laughing, "don't tell her I told you that, she'd be fine if she just loosened up a little bit, ballroom is too structured for her… she just needs to let loose though."

"She'll be fine, she just doesn't like trying new things." Jace says laughing with her.

"Very true, you know if there's something you want in life you shouldn't give up at the first hurdle, perseverance is key." Jocelyn says pointedly as she gathers up her papers and heads out of the room.

Jace looks at her as she hurries away and wonders for a second if they're still talking about ballroom dancing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jace can't resist but peek in at Clary as she has left the door open. Jocelyn's words have soothed the ache within his heart somewhat. If nothing else Clary is his family and he would rather have that than nothing at all.

She is in a pair of tight black leggings and a loose t-shirt that is hanging off one shoulder revealing the strap of her bra. He wonders why lately everything she wears seems to be revealing even when it isn't even after she rejected him she just looks more appealing than ever. She is wearing a pair of black heels and he can see she has somewhat mastered the stance required.

"One two three, one two three, turn, One two three, one two three, turn." He hears her say aloud as she practices the box step.

He shakes his head at her. She should have waited until he got there. He can see her arms are all wrong. He wonders what on earth Izzy has been teaching her.

He pulls the door open and she freezes in place in shock.

"Hey Clarissa, starting without me?" he asks smirking at her.

"No … I was just …" she starts defensively dropping her arms quickly.

"Getting it horribly wrong?" Jace says chuckling.

She turns bright red and scowls at him.

He tugs off his hoodie so he is just in a tank top and jogging bottoms and kicks off his shoes.

"What are you doing?" she asks as he walks over to her and takes both her hands in his.

"Take off your shoes." He says supporting her and she steps out of them.

"Izzy said I need to practice in…" Clary starts confusion colouring her voice.

"Forget what Izzy said," he says shaking his head, "it's just you and me here, no one else, you need to relax." He says gently rubbing her arms.

"Okay … so what next?" she asks taking a deep breath and relaxing her body.

"You seem to have got the box step down, but your arms were all wrong … I'm leading just follow me," he says as he repositions her taking his right hand in her own and holding it up in the correct position. He places takes her other hand and places it against his bare shoulder and he feels the electricity of her touch. He sucks in a breath and pushes his feelings down. He places his own hand on her back and pulls her closer than he probably needs to.

"Okay." She says quietly as her hair falls in front of her face, he can see she is blushing and wonders if his proximity is affecting her as much as she is affecting him. He closes his eyes sighing and thinks he needs to get these thoughts out of his head.

"Relax your knees," he says softly snapping his eyes open, "keep your back straight."

She nods at him and follows his instructions in silence.

"Feet together." He says softly, "Now step forward with your left foot and just follow me."

She looks up at him and falters quickly.

He grins at her shaking his head in amusement, "Relax Clary, I won't bite…"

"It's not …" she says huffing and he lets go of her and cups her face.

"Relax … seriously I don't know why you're so tense… " he says confusion colouring his tone as he forces her to look at him. She meets his eyes and he can see something there he can't quite place.

"I'm not … I'm just … I can't do this!" she says despondently looking down.

"Hey, this is easy … just follow my lead." he says gently, he doesn't know why she's being so defeatist but he refuses to let it stop him.

"Easy for you maybe," she grumbles childishly.

"Get back in position," he orders her in a serious tone. Her head snaps up and she does as she says with a petulant look.

"Okay, now what?" she asks grumpily.

"I think you should close your eyes … I will too." He says thoughtfully.

"How will that help?" she grumbles, "So I can fall over more quickly?"

"Just do as you're told, Fray." He says in a frustrated tone.

"Okay," she says pouting, "I'm sorry I know you're only trying to help."

"Close your eyes and now …" he says when he sees her close them and he closes his own pulling her even closer, "one two three, one two three, turn, one two three, one two three, turn."

He opens his eyes and they are gliding seamlessly across the floor and he grins. He carries on shouting out instructions and she follows perfectly.

"Can I open my eyes yet?" she asks quietly.

"Not yet." He says firmly.

"Okay … just tell me when I feel like I'm going to fall over Jace." She says in a worried tone.

"I won't let you don't worry." He says chuckling.

"Open your eyes," he says when he feels like she has finally relaxed into his arms, "now turn"

He turns her around and pulls her back into his arms with a flourish and dips her back low but instead of pulling her back up he leave her there.

She gasps and clutches onto him for support and he smirks at her.

"Jace …" she gasps as he leaves her in the same position clutching onto him. He wants to kiss her then he wants to kiss her so badly and he wonders if she can see it in his eyes. He moves forward and she gasps but doesn't push him away. He presses a kiss to her forehead instead straightening her up as he does.

"That wasn't so bad was it?" he asks brightly and he can see she is breathing hard her chest rising and falling.

She looks over at him in shock and he pretends not to see it. Was she actually expecting him to kiss her? She doesn't say a word for a minute.

"I thought you were going to drop me on my ass." She says finally.

"I told you I wouldn't let you fall." He says shaking his head and laughing.

"So how was I?" she asks rolling her eyes.

"You're doing well Miss Fray, but we still have to practice a lot more." He says in a mock serious tone.

"You just like having me pressed up against you and defenceless." She says accusingly.

"I won't deny, it does have its advantages," He says smirking at her keen observation, "you can keep your eyes open this time, I know it's hard to look on such a devastatingly handsome face and hot body and concentrate but you're going to have to get used to it if we're going to be dancing together."

"Wow … just wow …" Clary says shaking her head incredulously, "is this what you say to all the girls or just extra special treatment for me today?"

"If you want special treatment I'm sure I can think of a thing or too." He says in a flirtatious tone.

"Oh yeah?" she asks shaking her head at him amused, "Surprise me." She says in a challenging tone.

"Oh Clarissa, it is so on," He says rubbing his hands together and smirking, "Come on, you know you like being pressed up against me as much as I like you against me." Her tone has ignited his mischievous side and he knows he wants to make her squirm.

"Keep dreaming Wayland." She says rolling her eyes and standing in front of him.

A flash of mischief goes off in his head and he smirks down at her, "Is it really hot in here or is it just me?" he asks casually.

"You want some water?" she asks not catching his drift and passes him a bottle of water from the desk.

"Yeah why not," he says and takes a few sips before pouring it over his head, "much better." He strips off his wet tank top effectively leaving him topless.

Her jaw drops open as he walks towards her and pulls her against his bare chest.

"What are you doing?" she asks unevenly she is so close he can see her pulse hammering away at her throat.

"We're carrying on with our dance practice, what else would we be doing?" he asks in a deliberately confused tone.

He takes her hands and repositions them back into their stance. She looks up at him from under her eyelashes and she is blushing again.

"Jace…" she murmurs softly.

"You're blushing." He says softly pointing out the obvious as they begin to move again.

"I'm not it's just hot in here." She says quickly in defence.

"Feel free to take my lead, Miss Fray, I bet you would look even better than me topless." He says chuckling as they move about easily. He can see she is speechless and can't even think of a retort. He can hear her breath hitch as he pulls her closer.

She was reacting to him just like she had before and he knew he wasn't imagining it. She was reacting to him better than he could have expected after the events of the past few weeks. He couldn't ignore the obvious signs, the way she was looking up at him right now. The way she was reacting to his proximity.

Maybe Jocelyn was right after all. He should never have even considered giving up at the first hurdle. Clary was what he wanted and he would be damned if he let her slip through his fingers again. He would make her see they were meant to be together and he would take things slow this time.

He would never want to hurt her but he had to make her see. She would be begging for him by the time he was done with her. He needed to make her realise what it had taken him so long to. He chuckles lightly and she looks up at him confused.

"Clarissa?" he asks gently.

"Hmmm?" she asks looking up at him clearly wondering what he is thinking.

"Why is your heart beating so fast?" he asks softly.

She looks down blushing and doesn't say a word and they carry on moving in silence. He pulls her closer and buries his head in her hair smiling.

**I really enjoyed writing this chapter. I really wanted to edit it more but I wanted to get another update out to you guys this week to encourage me to write the next chapter.**

**I had so much fun writing Jocelyn again and then I realised I miss Luke. I may have to bring him back too ... and Jon!**

**In terms of my other stories. I have a really cute collection of one Clace shots I have written based on a song I fell in love with a while back. It's not complete but I'm still dying to post it so badly. I know I need to wait until I've completed one of these stories so I can give it my full attention. **

**I really want to update my other stories but I will give you a quick update on what's happening with them atm:**

**\- Never Let Me Go: So I can't even write the next chapter I have such a mental block but don't worry I have big plans for this story and it will get written - originally I was planning on writing this then another sequel but I think I might keep it as one story. **

**-Outside - I have such a brilliant chapter written for later in the story but I'm slowly filling in the gaps. There is so much more I need to work out for this story before I update to fill in all the little bits I want to be in the story. **

**\- Together - again I have written the biggest change in plot I have written in any one of my fics so far. I really didn't think it would happen like this but the next chapter is pivotal so I need to be careful about writing it and editing it **

**\- Flashback - I will post this on the original story and I have written an edited first half of the story - I really need to put some words down for the second half so hopefully this will be ready to post at some point in December. **

**All in all I don't want to bite off more than I can chew with these stories so I'm taking it slow and hopefully I will get lots of updates out to you over December. **

**If you have any ideas for one-shots I am keen to write some. **

**Much love x **


	15. AN

Authors Note:

Hi all!

It's been a while since I've updated any of these stories ... some longer than others. And I just wanted to let you know that yes I will be continuing these stories but it will take some time. I'll probably be working backwards starting with bringing my newer stories to completion first.

I think in terms of writing I have too many stories on the go and I'm going to work on completing the ones I have at the moment before even thinking about posting anymore. I have so many ideas and stories I would love to write but I need to complete these initial ones.

It's so difficult for me at the moment with literally coming into what is the busiest I have ever been and also wanting to continue these stories for you. I'm literally quite exhausted.

Be patient with me and leave me some encouragement. I've had a few sweet reviews and pms lately that have been so nice and made me think about what I need to do to get some chapters out. Hence this note. Everytime I see a new review or pm in my inbox with some positivity it really helps.

But right now everything I write feels so wrong or just not right and in fitting with the overall story I am trying to tell. Maybe it's just this place I'm in right now.

Thank you to everyone who has read my stories so far and who I hope will continue to read them. Your reviews mean the world to me.

So right now the plan is to keep writing 'Who's Boss' &amp; 'It's Christmas' to completion as those are the clearest in my head right now. All the other stories I will need to get back into after and I promise I will write each one to the end.

Thanks for all your support.

Much love ...


End file.
